The True Dog
by Nightwatcher234
Summary: A tortured Goddard encounters with a more superior version of himself, who claims to be an inspiration and threatens to kill him if any means necessary. Not only it's personal, but it also gives him a feeling of being responsible for his existence. Goddard must do what he can to stop this threat and figure out his true persona, whether is it being a dog or just another prototype.
1. A Mysterious Other

**A/N: I was in a Jimmy Neutron mood lately and I watched the episode "Best in Show" where to me it's the only episode of the series that truly centers on Goddard. Which is a shame because Goddard is supposed to be the series deuteragonist (secondary protagonist). I'm not counting "The Juckman Cometh" because his storyline in that episode was so far in the background that it gets totally forgotten about in the end. I get the fact that he is a dog, but then again there are some episodes of Spongebob where Gary is the center focus, yet he is not the deuteragonist. So here is my short of Goddard. Enjoy.**

**Goddard's narration**

It's been a rough night. I gazed out the window and saw my master and Vortex holding hands gazing into each other's eyes kissing each other goodnight. At least they had a good day, but for me well let's just say that things didn't go so well.

I glanced up and saw the Trophy of Honor I was rewarded after saving Cindy and Humphrey from getting run over by the mayor's limousine, and next to it was a picture of me, Jimmy and the mayor with the Trophy. I would never forget the same day I was almost recycled. To think that getting recycled was bad. Well to me, I've experience worst.

**Flashback of the exact same day.**

It all started when me, Jimmy, Carl and Sheen along with their girlfriends Cindy, Libby and Elke were at the Candy Bar. Surprisingly Cindy had Humphrey tagged along. I guess since both he and I have been getting quite well ever sense our masters have been hitting it off. It's a shame Roxy wasn't around ever since she and the League of Villains were sent to prehistoric times. Wherever she is, I hope she's okay.

While the couples were gather together talking, Humphrey and I well were talking about this dog game Humphrey always wanted to play.

"So, anyway this game, I heard is that a dog can do investigations all on his own, it's like he is his own person." Humphrey explained.

I laughed. "That sounds like fun."

Yet would he be able to move the controls with his paws, at least I can with my hands coming out of my back.

Jimmy, the others and I left the Candy Bar and head towards the park. Well Carl and Elke on the other had other plans

"Bye guys Elke and I are going to the petting zoo to pet some llamas," Carl waved his friends goodbye as he walked with Elke holding hands.

"Okay, Carl bye," Jimmy replied waving to his friend.

The six of us went to the park to have fun since school is out for the summer, well off course for them. At the park, Sheen was playing around with his Ultra Lord figure where as Libby sat back and cared less and Jimmy and Cindy were sitting down at the bench giggling as Jimmy was playing walking the elephant with her. Humphrey and I decided to walked down to the dog park. When we finally got there surprisingly no one was there.

"I wonder what happen to them?" Humphrey asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

I gazed around the park, it seems that no other dog was around. What could this mean?

"Lets head back to Jimmy and the others." I suggested.

Humphrey nodded in agreement as we walked back. "Okay."

Something was wrong, and I know it wasn't just me. Humphrey himself could tell there was something wrong here.

"Do you think they were all sick today?" Humphrey inquired as we continued walking.

"It couldn't have been flu season," I replied.

Indeed it wasn't flu season. It was something else. I was uh shore what it was, but whatever it was it wasn't pleasant. Suddenly I have a sense of something. I look to my right and saw the bushes shivering.

"Hey Humphrey, look at this." I pointed the shivering bushes to him.

"That's odd. I never seen bushes shiver when it's not raining," Humphrey commented.

"Let's check it out." I suggested as we walked over to the bushes.

What was ironic was that we saw four legs underneath the bush. I gazed at Humphrey for a moment before I used my hands and opened the bush. It was revealed to be a poodle. She looked frighten as if someone is after her.

"Don't come any closer," she said in a panicking voice.

"Wait we are not here to hurt. Tell me why are you panicking." I convinced her.

"Ey..ey…" she stutter panicking.

"Come on, spill," Humphrey shouted impatiently.

I turned and shushed him and turned back to the poodle, "It's okay, just tell us alright."

"Eyes, those ugly red eyes," she finished before she closed the bushes.

Humphrey and I looked eye to eye confused with the responded she gave. "Did you hear what she said?" I asked my friend as we continued our way back.

"Yeah something about ugly red eyes." He shrugged.

"But you must have seen the look on her face. It's like someone was stalking her and all she could see were red eyes or something."

"Probably watched some old scary movie or something."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I smirked. "Sometimes scary movies will haunt you at night."

"Do you ever get intimidated by them?" Humphrey asked.

"It depends on what frightens me." I answered. "But if anything comes at me, I can do over 11,000,000 things that no other dog can do."

When we finally returned to where Jimmy and the others were, Jimmy was hiding something behind his back. Because of my dog instincts, I couldn't resist.

"Okay boy," he threw a bone, "Fetch!"

I went into rocket mode to catch it. It landed right in the center of the dog park. I immediately stopped flying as I saw it lying right in that very middle of the park. I ran for it until quick shove threw me to the other side of the park. It was strange my body felt a little fractured at that push. I got up and then he appear. My jaw was wide open to what I witness.

The strangest thing about him is that he looks well like me, but he had a bright sliver chrome body. Every part of his body was chrome. But the thing I found that was intimidating is his eyes. Yes, he has those red demon like eyes poodle was fearing about.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I demanded.

"You can say that I'm you, but I'm different in every way." He gazed at his chrome paw. "I'm Goddartron." He immediately speared me to a fence. "Your successor."

I leaped over him to the other side and pointed directly at him. "I have no idea who you think you are, but I know for certain that Jimmy didn't create some super advance robotic dog to replace me."

"Of course not."

"Then who did? Calamitous, Strych? Because as far as I'm concern they don't exist in this timeline anymore."

"Let's just say I was an inspiration after you saved that girl and her dog, and my master believe we can do something better."

I was stunned with what he said about me saving Cindy and Humphrey. How did he knew about that?

"And you think that disposing me will solve your problem. I may be old compare to you, but I can still do over 11,000,000 things remember that."

"And my programing has improve beyond that, so let's begin."

"Wait you're challenging me."

"It's more complicated than that." he laser blasted me with his eyes. I dodged and blast back but he dodged as well. He then used his wires and wrapped them around me as he squeezed my circulation. It was unbelievable, I never felt this much strength. Everything was getting dark.

"I see your trembling, which proves that you are nothing compare to me."

Good thing I took out my razor and cut of the cords which cause him to let me go.

"Amusing, but I will show you something that not even your master has ever developed for you." Goddartron took out a large blade from his paw.

This wasn't going to be easy. So I had to fight back some way as possible. He charged his blade at me as I dodge the attacked. He did it again and I continue to dodge multiple times. He was aiming for my head until I grabbed it with my hands. I can feel his grip. It was so strong. I don't think I can hold on anymore.

"It is no used Goddard, you are no match for my strength. It's useless to keep fighting."

That would explained why no dog haven't showed up it was because they were intimidated by this look alike just like that poodle.

I kicked him in the chest but no affect I was a goner. I used as much strength as I had in my armored body. Then I finally got the upper hand and laser blast him directly aiming at his eyes. He grunted as I kicked him to the fence. He was good but too arrogant.

That blast wasn't a huge effect, but at least it kept me distance from him. I just wish I know who was behind that creation. For certain it wasn't any of the League of Villains. But who ever created it wasn't after Jimmy, he was after me. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into. And what does he mean by inspiration.

Soon, it became a physical dog fight between him and me. I had the advantage as I tried to pin him down to the ground. The whole thing swiftly became reverse as he had the upper hand now, but I shoved him off. He then speared me to the fence. He immediately grabbed my tail with his own hands and swung to a tree branch nearby and fell on my stomach.

He walked towards me and turned me over and stomped at my chest with his strong gripped. "Time to die."

My eyes lit up and I pestered through his chest and ripped out his cord causing him to get off me as he was losing power.

He grunted.

I got up and faced directly at who has become my enemy, "I don't know what is it that you want with me, but if you want to continued this." I threw the cords at the ground. "Then so be it."

"Goddard?" a voice shouted.

Both Goddartron and I look to my left.

It was Humphrey walking towards the dog park. I turned back at Goddartron realizing that he was going to laser beam my friend.

"Humphrey, get out of here!" I shouted at him.

"Why Jimmy and the others are looking for…" he stopped as he saw Goddartron. "Who's that?"

Goddartron beamed at my friend as I rushed in pushed him to safety him in the nick of time causing Goddartron to make a huge hole on the ground.

"You're okay?" I asked.

Humphrey nodded. "Yeah."

"This isn't over Goddard because if anyone of your friends interferes again, I'm going to make sure that the last thing they will do." Goddartron shouted floating up in the air. "Until we meet again." He flew away.

I snarled.

"Goddard what's going on?" Humphrey asked in a worried tone.

"Humphrey," I glanced at him, "Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, but Why? What is going on here?" Humphrey demanded.

"I don't know."

"What was that thing?" Humphrey was concerned

"Humphrey please, let's just forget about it." I wished.

"Why?"

"Just here me out okay?"

Humphrey nodded. "Okay."

I signed. "Good, now pleased don't asked me anymore questions." We walked back to our masters.

Boy would I like to know who that dog was, but I got to admit, he was intimidating. Later that night, everybody went into Jimmy's lab and watched some romantic comedies through his computer monitor, while I was outside thinking about the event I had today and what the Goddartron said. It's like saving Cindy and Humphrey was a curse I place into myself, but what does he mean about inspiration?

Why me what does he have against me? Now everywhere I turned I keep having visions of him. I went upstairs to Jimmy's room and for some reason saw Goddartron through my reflection with his devilish red eyes haunting me. I stepped back only to realize it was just an illusion.

**Back to the present**

I won't let him play mind games on me, he may be powerful, but I won't let my guard the next time I see him. Things will get personal around here and it's going to be just between him and me.

"Okay, Goddard time for bed." Jimmy said entering his room getting ready to sleep.

Hit the bed was going about to go to sleep. "Good night Goddard."

I barked telling him goodnight and fell asleep myself not before getting images in my head like the time I got the Retroville Trophy of Honor. I could still hear the line the mayor said.

_For extraordinary courage in saving the life of the annoying blonde girl I award the Retroville Trophy of Honor to Goddard, a true hero, a true pet, and consarn it, a true dog._

Good times.

Then there is this line: _Let's just say I was an inspiration after you saved that girl and her dog._

Those eyes weren't just intimidating, they've become my worst nightmare.

We will meet again. This I promise.

**I never really thought of ending it this, it was something that came to mind. So this is my little fanfic. I'll still be working on my Harvey fanfics.**


	2. The Unexpected

**A/N: Okay, my first chapter "Mysterious Other" seem to interest you, so I created another. This will end up as a mini series kind of thing, because I will do a little more.**

**Goddard's narration**

I was flying around Retroville feeling free once again. I was on top the of a tall building and I witnessed the beautiful view. Nothing could make this day any better than it already is. I can feel the breeze coming to me, until I was once again shoved by none other Goddartron.

He picked me up with his bared hands and stood on the ledge. It was the end for me. He then threw me off the cliff. I tried to fly back but I couldn't. It was indeed the end. Until a sudden I heard someone say.

"Wake up mode Goddard."

I got up out of bed being relieve that it was all just a dream. Jimmy jumped out of bed and patted me on the nose. We walked downstairs getting ready for breakfast. I had the usual: lung nuts, but I wasn't hungry, so I move my dog dish aside and walked outside to the backyard.

"Jimmy, is Goddard doing alright?" Judy asked.

"Huh, I don't know. I better go figure out if he's okay." Jimmy hopped out of his seat to check up on me.

I was standing outside gazing at the sky wondering if I could ever get out of the predicament I'm in.

"Goddard?" Jimmy called out my name walking towards me. "You're okay boy."

I barked telling him that things are fine. I just wasn't hungry for now. That's all. Even though it wasn't.

"Well okay," he said as he walked by in.

Later on that day, Jimmy and his friends were outside of the clubhouse where Jimmy is showing some new inventions. I on the other hand was talking to Humphrey about what I have been through.

"…that's why that poodle was so nervous." I explained.

Humphrey nodded. "So there is another one like you, but more advance."

I nodded. "Yes and he wants me dead for some reason, but I don't know."

"Did you win?"

I wiggled my paw. "Kind of. All I did was just ripped out his cords from inside. He was losing power, so he retreated. Well not before attempting to laser beam you."

Humphrey nodded. "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Wait," Humphrey stopped me. "Okay if he is after you, what does he have to do with all the other dogs that haven't shown up."

"I told you, his appearance scared them off, and I'm sure that some dogs probably opposed him, but he bested them not only with his gadgets but his strength." I explained.

"Wow, this whole thing is getting frightening by the minute."

"Yeah I know."

"But aren't you intimidated by him?"

I signed for a second and nodded. "I am." Humphrey nodded with his head low. "… but I can't let him see that."

"Could he sense it?" Humphrey asked.

"Unless, if I am made of flesh."

"Okay I could understand."

"Humphrey," Cindy called him. Humphrey turned to her. "Let's go."

He turned and faced me. "Hey, I hear there is going to be a festival tonight and I hear that pets are aloud. You want to come?"

I signed. "Probably not."

"Come on, it may keep your mind off things."

I moved head around wondering if I should do it. "Maybe, why not."

"Good we'll see you tonight," he ran off to Cindy.

Humphrey is right maybe it may help me get my mine off things. Yeah, what can possible go wrong? Jimmy walked up to me and asked, "Hey, you want to come to the Festival tonight I hear pets are aloud.?"

I barked saying yes.

"We should be there by eight," he looked into his watched. He, Carl and Sheen walked back inside the lab and I followed.

Inside, the boys were changing in to what they will where for the festival. They were all in tuxedos.

"Ooh nice," Carl said gazing at his tux.

"Too fancy," Jimmy figured.

They immediately changed again. This time it was less fancy where they were tie less.

"Change back." They were changed back into their normal clothes. Jimmy faced me to for options.

I turned on the options screen and its written: _Just be yourselves._

Jimmy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Yeah I think I'm better with my old clothes, unless if I'm going out to a prom, wedding, dinner dates…," Carl said.

"We get it," Sheen shouted uncontrollably.

Later that night, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and their dates Cindy, Elke and Libby entered to the festival along Humphrey and me. They were enjoying themselves as they eat and dance. Humphrey and I on the other hand were hanging talking about that game Humphrey wanted.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could play it at the lab that is if Jimmy allows it." Humphrey explained.

"I don't know, maybe." I assumed.

Two dogs were walking pass us talking while Humphrey and I were still talking in a smaller dog park.

"Okay here he is." the Chihuahua said gazing at me.

"I'm sure glad that I'm not in that other dog park," the Chihuahua said.

"Why?" German Shepard asked.

"Haven't you heard about the evil robot looking freak?" I overheard where he mention evil robot looking freak. Humphrey knew it caught my attention.

"Huh Goddard let's get out here."

"Why?" I asked not looking away at the two dogs talking.

"That's why?" he noticed where my eyes were on. "I don't want this to ruining this night for you, now let's go."

Humphrey was right, so we left the dog park and grab a bite to eat.

"Well that didn't work out." the Shepard said which caused the Chihuahua angrily kicked a stick next to him.

"Got any other ideas?" he then asked.

We, well Humphrey was getting a steak that chef threw it to the ground. "Say does Cindy allow you to eat that?" I asked glancing at the steak.

"Just a little," he said while eating it.

"As in…"

"Yes, the amount I'm eating."

Soon soft music began playing as everyone got up and dance with their partners while us dogs were chatting, eating and playing. Jimmy and the others gather together and dance to the music. Jimmy with Cindy, Sheen with Libby, and Carl with Elke. As they dance the fireworks came cracking up in the air. Both Humphrey and I glanced at them.

I guess going to the festival was worth after all. Seeing those fireworks shed light into me. I felt better.

"Thank you Humphrey for convincing me to come." I said to my friend.

"Hey what are friends for." We high five each other.

I sat down and continued gazing at the fireworks while everyone else was dancing to the soft music. Those fireworks do bring the light in me. I don't have to worry about old what's his name.

Much later, Jimmy, Cindy, Humphrey and I were walking home. Humphrey and I walked back to our houses while Jimmy and Cindy stayed and chat for a moment.

I was upstairs laying down on my bed. This was a much better than last night. I was getting ready for bed until a certain rang came from my body. I so I answered it indirectly of course it must be Jimmy.

I barked asking Hello.

"_Remember me?_" the caller said with a strange familiar voice. I knew that voice. "_How you been?" _

"How did you get this number?" I asked.

"_I told you that I am more superior than you could image. You see when we were sparing yesterday I have scan for some information which includes your phone number."_

I snarled.

"_By the way, how was the festival?"_

I was in shock. "How do you know I was in that festival?"

"_You see when you and your friend left I planted a tracking devise to watch your every move._"

I looked over my body, but I couldn't see it. "Where you put it?"

"_I forgot to tell you. It's a camouflage._"

"Didn't your creator ever tell you that the it's illegal to buy into someone else's life?"

"_You see, that's the difference between you and me. You like to follow simple basic rules. Where I like to do thing whenever I want._" He explained. "_Right now I'm indicating a fearful robot who was gazing out the window a minute ago and now is frighten by his caller._"

"What do you want?"

"_At midnight I want you to come at where the festival was and meet me there._"

"No, I do not intend on meeting you anywhere."

I looked out the window and see that Jimmy was going inside.

"_That's too bad Goddard because if you don't show up, someone with a large head is going to get hurt, and it is all on you._"

I know for sure who he was talking about. "You listen here, Goddartron, if you lay anything on him…"

"_You'll do nothing you just have do what I say. And you better make sure your bodyguard doesn't tag along or else I'm so him an even greater pain than I showed you when we met._" He hung up and I was left to make the difficult choice.

Later it was 11:45, only 15 minutes left until I get back there and Jimmy was sleeping. I gazed at him and glance out the window. What am I going to do to get out of this? I can't get help from any of my friends and family.

I have to do this to keep Goddartron from hurting the people I love. I have to have faith.

I opened the window and gazed at Jimmy one more time. "I'll be back," and flew off to rocket mode.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave a comment.**


	3. Investigation

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, so enjoy.**

**Goddard's narration**

I finally made it to the park just in 59 seconds before it strikes twelve. So I waited until it hits twelve. The clocked just strike twelve. "Okay, Goddartron, you want me here I am now show yourself." My phone rang, so I picked it up.

"_Not bad for someone who is antiqued._" He said.

"Spare me theatrics now tell where you are?" I demanded.

"_Inpatients will get you nowhere._"

I signed. "Alright, sorry."

"_That's a good boy. Now there is a package I want you to find._"

"Where is it?" I inquired.

"_Be a dog and follow your nose,_" he told me what to do before he hung up.

I had to do what was told, so I went around the area and followed my senses. I immediately smell something. It was somewhere down beneath the dog park, so I digged what was under. It was something wrapped in a brown wrapper and it's got my name on it, so I opened it to find out what it is. It was reveal to be Goddartron's head. I immediately threw away and called him back.

"What kind of sick twisted game is this?" I demanded.

"_You'll see_." The head for some peculiar reason floated and developed a body on its own with wires coming out of it as they morph to a superior body. It was twice my sizes and has a more slick male like body type yet it still walk on four legs and the eyes narrowed down making it more intimidating. "_Meet Goddartron 5 highly superior version than myself._"

"So your creator made you a bodyguard?" I asked sarcastically.

"_This proves how you don't know a thing about me. You see, I can transfer my mind to any other machine which includes…_" Goddartron 5 eyes lit red which means he was activated. "…this one." he finished sayng what he was saying through Goddartron 5's body.

He laser beam at me, but I dodged the attack. His laser beam this time was more powerful that his made an even bigger hole. I fired with my laser beam multiple times but it was no affect. I even went on using missals but still no affect. His body was built like an unstoppable medal. He used one of his paw and transformed it to a Minnie gun and was shooting directly at me, but I continued to dodge it some more.

I had to think of a way to fight back, so I used the only attack I knew it was possible. This was going to be the first time I did this without Jimmy telling me. I played dead, which means I blew myself to smithereens and immediately put myself together again, but once again still there was still no affect. I was doomed.

It immediately grabbed me with his bare paws and was crushing the life out of me. I tried to use my razor, but no effect. This time I was a goner until an arrow fired at him and exploding causing Goddartron 5 to release me. I witness someone hiding behind the bushes. He was telling me to leave.

So I did and Goddartron 5 followed. I used as much speed as I could but he managed to exceed my speeding and was getting closer. He's too fast, I got to think of something. "You can run as fast as you can but I will get you."

He clawed my leg causing me to lose my speed, and plummet down to a tree and held on to it. Goddartron 5 was floating all around the area to find him. I was relieved that he didn't see me. I dropped myself and land safely on the ground. I felt a rash on my ear, so I scratched it with my back leg.

I suddenly felt something immediately falling off my ear. I scanned the ground out find out what it is. Their I found a black dot and picked it up with one of my hands. It must have been that tracking device he placed on me. I knew what I had to do best, so I crushed it. Funny I thought he said it was camouflage unless that is what he wants me to think that is why I couldn't find it.

Goddartron 5 was still searching the area, but now with that tracking device destroyed he won't find me anywhere. I hide behind a tree of someone's home. Hope no one saw me. I hid until I knew it was the right time. He floated away to who knows where. As long as he is gone, I'm safe for now. I got to wonder who was that guy who saved me, well whoever he, I appreciated the help.

I floated back home to the lab and repair some damages Goddartron has given me. Once I left the lab I floated to the window and slept on my bed with Jimmy still a sleep without Jimmy noticing. While I fall asleep I hear Goddarton's voice again and again. _You can run as fast as you can but I will get you._

The next day at the lab Me, Jimmy, and the rest of the gang hangout at the Candy Bar where they were talking about the festival from last night, while I sat with Humphrey.

I signed and laid my head down on the table.

"What's wrong Goddard?" Humphrey asked in concernment.

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Don't tell me…" Humphrey knowing what I was about to say, "…Goddartron." I gazed at him. "What happen this time?" Humphrey wanted answers.

I lifted my head up explaining the whole thing to Humphrey. Moments later, "…then I found that tracking device which happens to be in my ear and then I destroyed it."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, then I had to hide someplace he won't find me."

"Wow," Humphrey shook his head after what I have just told him. "That's rough." He looked back at me. "So where is he now?"

I shook my head with it hanging. "I don't know."

"What of the mysterious man who saved you?" Humphrey added.

All I know is where ever Goddartron is, he won't stop until he is rid of me once and for all."

"Don't worry…" Humphrey patted me on the back. "You'll find him and you will stop him."

"I don't think it's possible."

"You will. Look I know we have been rivals in the past, but all that change ever since Cindy and Jimmy got together. In fact, I wouldn't be standing here encouraging you if you weren't there when Cindy and I were about to get run over."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but I never fought my own enemy, then again, I remember fighting Eustace Strych's R.A. Unit, but Goddartron is more aggressive than anyone I have ever faced."

Humphrey nodded in agreement. "Alright, I understand , but that doesn't mean you won't beat him. I know you could do this. You just have to have faith." Faith of course that's what I was trying to say to myself is to have faith even when the consequences are stack against me. "Listen our masters are going out on date tonight why don't I come over to the lab and help you find his where he is located."

"I don't see why not, but I don't want you to get involve or he will kill you if anyone interferes." I informed him.

"You destroyed that tracking device right?" I nodded. "Then we have still have a chance."

"Don't forget he also has the ability to transfer his mind to any other machine."

"Does this include you?"

"I believe so, but I doubt he wants to inherit me because to him I'm an obsolete that needs to be obliterated."

Humphrey nodded. "Okay, but I'm still going."

"Okay find, but let's hope he doesn't witness we are on to him." I told him.

Later that night, Both Humphrey and I were hiding as we saw our masters going on their date. They took off with the Hover Car. I told Humphrey to come over to the lab to solve our solution. Inside, I was looking through the computers as Humphrey was gazing around the lab. This was his first time in the lab.

"I strongly advise you not to touch anything Humphrey." I told him as I continued typing to the computer. "VOX identify to any indication to where Goddartron is." VOX helped identify information. The verdict unknown. "Okay any witnesses to where he is located."

"_Here are some photos I have found._" VOX said as she identify the dogs who have witness him. One of them was the poodle we met the other day.

"VOX help me locate where I can I find this poodle." VOX showed me the map and it turns out she is indicated in a home couple of blocks from here. "Thank you VOX." I hopped out of my seat. "Come on Humphrey let's go."

We exited the lab and flew outside to find the poodle. I held on to Humphrey while I was in chopper mode and we made to the home where the poodle lives. We landed safely to without folks knowing that we are here. I knocked at her dog house. She got out and ran back inside right after she saw us. Humphrey and I gazed at each other shaking our heads and turned our attention inside the dog house.

"Listen we do not want to harm you, we just want to asked a few questions." I told her. She stepped out of the dog house.

"What is it?" she inquired hiding in her house.

"We just want to know what happen when you saw Goddartron the other day." I explained to her.

"I don't want to talk about that beast ever again!" the thought of that name even haunted her.

"Please, if you tell we might be able to know what is going, and maybe we can stop him." Humphrey begged.

She signed and stepped out of her dog house. "Well I was at the dog park the other day, I witness that there were no other dogs there. I didn't know what to expect so I went inside and waited for other dogs to show up."

"Then what happen?" I wanted to know more.

"Well nothing I was just waiting, then I heard a sound not too far from where I am so I search around the area. I used my senses to find out what it is, but I sense nothing."

"Go on."

"So I made an assumption that I was just hearing things. Then he appeared before me with devastating red eyes and told me to leave."

"Why does he want you to leave?" Humphrey asked her.

"He said that he that this is Goddartron's property and that he is in control of the dog park."

I turned to Humphrey and said to him, "This dog acts like a crime boss. That he thinks he controls the dogs territory." I turned back to her. "Okay then what does he want with me."

"I don't know, I just ran off and hide behind the bushes." She finished her story.

I bowed my head. "Thank you." And turned away, "Come on Humphrey let's get out of here." I grabbed Humphrey and flew in chopper mode.

"So this dog wants to be king of the universe." Humphrey assumed

"But why a simple dog park?" I inquired. "We're going back to the lab."

Inside the lab I was continuing on my quest to figure out what Goddartron wants, but no answered.

I signed. "I don't know what to do anymore."

"Don't give up now we may still have a chance."

I nodded. "Maybe, but for now let's go on break."

We were outside of the clubhouse talking a breather, but out of nowhere someone grabbed us from behind.

**A/N: I'm sure you were at the edge of your seat when it end, so please leave a comment and give me your honest opinion.**


	4. New Alliance

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had to take care of some things. So here is another chapter of A Mysterious Other enjoy.**

**Goddard's narration**

We were getting dragged by something or someone, but I know for certain it was him. Humphrey and I dragged ourselves out and tried to fight. "Alright Goddartron you want me you got me."

"Calm down, we are not who you think you are." He said. Then I realized it is not Goddartron. Two dogs walked over and revealed themselves from the shadows. Humphrey and I gazed at each other confused and glanced back at them.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry we didn't mean to startle you, but my name is Rusty," a German Shepard walked over and introduced himself. "And this is my friend Marvin." he introduced the other who is a Chihuahua.

"What's up?" Marvin introduced himself.

"You must be Goddard nice to meet you," Rusty shook my paw. He then glanced at Humphrey. "You must be…"

"Humphrey." Humphrey answered him.

I began to come to a realization. "Say, I know who you are. Your those two dogs I saw at the festival last night."

"Yeah I remember too." Humphrey also came to that same realization. "You were talking about Goddartron which forced me to remove Goddard because I didn't want it to ruin his time at the festival."

"My apologizes, we were just trying to get your attention." Rusty told them.

"Why do you want my attention?" I asked.

"Because we need the desperate help of defeating that monster." Rusty admitted.

"Trust me, we are working it, but we need something that can keep him from transferring his mind through other machines. " I said to him.

Rusty faced his partner. "Marvin." Marvin walked over to me and placed something the side of my squared body.

"What is this?" I asked while looking at it.

"Anti mind transfer, once any computer or machine have it on, Goddartron will be revoked from infiltrating his mind to it." Marvin explained.

"Where you get it?" I inquired.

"Someone by the name of Dom Jakes invented it after realizing what Goddartron is capable of." Rusty explained.

"Did this guy had a bow and arrow?" I asked wondering if it was the guy who saved me from Goddartron.

They shook their heads. "Not that we're aware. Right Marvin." Rusty turned to his friend.

I have a feeling it was him. Something tells me that he knows something. I gazed up at them. "Well thank you then for giving this to me."

"Don't thank us yet not until we destroy that mechanical beast." Marvin explained.

"Do you know where is based is located?" Humphrey asked.

"I can tell you that is someplace past the Candy Bar and past Retroland you can probably find him their." Rusty suggested.

I know what I had to do. "Well that's set then." I turned to Humphrey. "You ready to go."

Humphrey pondered and made up his mind. "Yeah, I'll go."

I nodded. "Then lets go." I was rigged to go until Humphrey stopped me.

"Wait, perhaps we should start tomorrow. It's getting kind of late." Humphrey explained.

"Your right maybe we should start with this tomorrow," I turned to my new allies. "Where can we meet?"

"We can meet at noon." Marvin suggested.

"Where?" Humphrey asked.

"To the park." Rusty suggested.

"As in what?" hoping he doesn't say dog park.

"There is a park that has a huge land that is usually surrounded by people. Goddartron wouldn't dare infiltrate." Rusty explained. "Because in case you don't know, Goddartron isn't the type that likes to be noticed by people. Which is probably why no one has heard of him."

"Excepted for us dogs." I added.

Rusty nodded.

"Okay, then it's set. Tomorrow at noon." I told them.

The dogs nodded and they left. "Do you have a plan?" Humphrey asked. I shook my head.

"No, but I will think of something." I took out the device they gave me. I held on to it and made a huge discovery, "I think I have an idea."

**Elsewhere**

"I don't know this suicide." Rusty said while walking out with Marvin.

"What's the matter with you?" Marvin asked.

"Do really think Goddard could stand a chance against Goddartron?"

"It will at least keep Goddartron distracted because when I find him I'll make sure that I will be the last thing he sees."

Rusty rolled his eyes. "Don't start that again."

"I know what happen last time but I won't make that mistake again."

"You're going to get killed, you know that." Rusty looked to him.

"No, I'm going to take him out, you'll see."

**Goddard's POV**

Later that night, I was in the lab while Jimmy was sleeping doing some modifications on the anti mind transfer while Jimmy was sleeping. I sure hope what I am doing works. I planted it on the satellite. Now to make sure it's working.

"VOX, identify that all phone computer, or any other hardware devices are safe from virus or infiltration."

"_Checking all, computers and hardware. Status: safe._" VOX informed.

I did it. Now the hard part begins.

It was finally morning and I had to be ready to get to the park. What's peculiar is that Jimmy was still asleep. So I thought why don't I wake him up for a change. I shook the covers, but he was still sleeping, so I thought of removing the covers, but then I figured out that it was Goddartron. "Hello Goddard."

I stood back as to what I saw. "How you get here?" I demanded.

He got out of the bed and pointed out the window. I turned around and witnessed Jimmy being hanged with tape wrapped in his mouth. I gazed at him snarling.

"Did you really think you can outsmart me with this." He showed me the anti mind transfer.

I was stunned. "How you get that?" I demanded.

"Through the satellite. Now say goodbye." He laser beamed out the window and cut the ropes to what Jimmy was tied to and have Jimmy plummeted to the ground.

"He somehow remove the tape a yelled out my name. "Goddard!"

"No!" I cried.

Then I heard his voice in much soft tone. "Goddard. Wake up mode." I sudden got up and realized that it was just another nightmare. I have to finish this thing now and get this nightmare over with.

Somewhere at noon, Jimmy and friends were hanging out at the park, while Humphrey, Marvin, Rusty and I discuss our plans. "I got this thing full proof. Trust me on this."

"How?" Rusty asked.

"Remembered that anti mind transfer you gave me?" I tried to get them to remember. Both Rusty and Marvin nodded. "Well I have indeed done some modifications on it so that it can be a great benefit to our investigation."

"Enlighten us." Marvin said being curious.

"You see when I placed this," I showed them the device. "on a satellite, it will keep any computer in that it's connected to from being infiltrated, now my plan is simple." I handed them an invention I developed. "Here put this on your ear."

"What is this?" Rusty gave a wield look to it.

"It's my idea of a walleye talky for dogs." I explained. "Put it on your ears all of you." Everyone excepted me placed it on their right ear. I pressed a button on my paw and talked threw the devices, "Is it working?" They all have heard me and nodded.

"Yes."

"Good, now for our mission." They were getting closer being invested in what I have to say. "Rusty I need you to keep watch for the building you said you know where it is right?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Good now lets say that Goddartron leaves or something, you call and tell us. And when I get I here I will used the anti mind transfer and planted on the building's satellite and that way he wouldn't be able to infiltrate in his own computer system." Rusty understood and nodded to the plan. I turned to Marvin. "Marvin I want you to keep watch when we are inside in case if somebody gets in you call us alright."

Marvin nodded with a smile.

"Oh no, let me do it." Rusty offered.

"Um, why?"

Marvin fustrately turned to Rusty. "Yes, why won't you let me take the job?"

"Because I can't trust you." Rusty replied to him and faced me. "Goddard, Marvin is very on edge when it comes to taking down Goddartron so please let me take it."

I nodded. "Okay." Marvin pouted. "Marvin you take his job." I offered.

I turned to Humphrey. "Humphrey, I want you to use your nose to find any information when we are inside, while I do the same. So, any questions?"

Rusty and Marvin looked at each other for a second and gazed at Humphrey and I. "When do we start?" Marvin asked not being trilled.

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoy some of the new characters I added in the mix. Leave a comment. **


	5. Inflitrating

**A/N: I know it's late and I'm sorry things have been busy for quite sometime, but don't worry I'm still here to entertain, so I hope you all enjoy what I have posted.**

**Goddard's narraion**

It was time. "Has anyone come out of that building yet?" I asked.

Marvin peeked while hiding in an ally, "Negative." He shook his head upset that he didn't get the job that he was given to him at first because Rusty knows that he would do something foolish to try and take down Goddartron. "So how are we going to divert him?" he inquired.

"Leave that to me. Over." I replied.

I headed by to the lab and used the cloning machine and make a duplicate of myself. I stepped out and call out on the headphone. "This is Goddard, I found the solution."

I turned to my duplicate, "So you know the plan?"

My duplicated nodded.

"Good now go to your position."

My duplicate flew all the way to the dog park and stayed their as I stayed and watched at the screen.

"Are you sure this will work?" Humphrey asked looking out the screen.

I nodded. "Don't worry about it. He won't know the difference."

"How will you know?" Humphrey asked.

"Because I made it clear that my duplicate's vitals stay the same as if I have a twin brother or something." I explained.

"How you do that?"

"Because Jimmy modify the cloning machine, so in case he clones himself the blood type will be the same as if you can't tell who's the real one." I continued explaining.

"Wow." Humphrey was amazed at what I just told him.

**Elsewhere**

Goddartron stood on top of his building and look around hoping to find Goddard. "He has to be out there, somewhere. I just know it." Goddartron flew off, and began searching.

Marvin then saw Goddartron flying off. "I got a visual on Goddartron. He has just left the building."

**Goddard's POV**

"Good, now Rusty." I called out to Rusty.

Rusty was sitting next to a tree. "Yeah?"

"Goddartron will be on the way. Is my duplicate still their." Rusty glanced at the duplicate waiting.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Excellent, now remember to keep watch and if Goddartron leaves, let us know, over and out."

"You got it. Over and out." Rusty stayed and wait.

Humphrey grabbed on to me as I flew into rocket mode. "Okay, where are you located?" I was scanning the map until a red dot appeared through my eyes. "Gotcha."

**Elsewhere**

Goddartron was still searching for his enemy hoping for dear life that he has found him. "That coward thinks, he can outrun me, but I'll find him and break him in two."

He looked around at the park hoping to find a sign, but nothing so far. "Come on. I know you're out their." He witness the clone standing around the area. "Ah, there you are." he landed down standing right before the duplicate as hide back and watched.

**Goddard's POV**

We finally made it to where Marvin is and landed safely. "You guys ready for this?" I asked my new teammates.

"Lets just get this over with." Marvin said in moaning tone.

"Okay Marvin where is it?" I asked. Marvin pointed to the direction of the building. I gazed at it and turned to the others. "Wait here."

I flew to at the top of the building and used the anti mind transfer on the satellite. "Close is clear, now lets move."

"He seems very confident about this." Marvin said to Humphrey as they walked towards the building.

Humphrey smiled and moved his head a bit. "Well I say wouldn't to confident, since he can't stop having nightmares about it. I think he just want to get this over with, that's all."

Marvin nodded. "I see."

"Don't tell me your still down about not getting the job." Marvin turned to Humphrey.

"What do you think?"

**Elsewhere**

Meanwhile in the park, the clone and Goddartron stood face to face while Rusty hide and watched, "Well, I must admit you sure are confident to meet your demised."

"And you have the guts to believe that you could stand a chance against me," the clone retorted as he draw a missal on Goddartron.

"You actually believe you can hit me with that?" Goddartron taunted.

"It's worth a shot," the clone blast his missal on Goddartron, but as such it didn't phase him.

"My turn," Goddartron swiftly ran towards the clone and yank on of his legs out. The clone grunted. "You see, each day I developed and become stronger." The clone was still grunting. "which means that no matter how hard you try you are nothing when it comes to facing me." The clone snarled as Rusty watched being a little worried.

**Goddard's POV**

Inside, the three of us look around the base it was dark and it was filled with medal. "Alright lets split up." I demanded.

"Wait." Humphrey stopped us. "How are we going to see it's way too dark."

"Sorry, didn't think of that. Wait here." I took out two flashlights for Humphrey and Marvin and open my jaw as I took out some tape and wrapped it around them attached with the flashlight. "There. Not the best style, but it's not like we are trying look good when solving a mystery." I turned over. "Lets go."

"Wait, what about you?" Marvin asked seeing I have no flashlight.

I turned towards them and my eyes lit even brighter.

"Oh," he figured.

We split up and followed our noses.

**Elsewhere**

Goddartron immediately slapped the clone with the leg he yanked out. "You know I should keep this as a weapon," the clone tried to get himself back up. "but since it is a reminder of a product I despised the most it is no value to me." He threw the leg on the floor and blasted it with his heat vision as the clone tried to grab it. "Now, let's finished this."

**Goddard's POV**

I made it to the computer area and saw it was indeed dark. Scan around hoping that I would find something. I immediately found a map lying next to the keyboard. I took it out and took a look at it.

I found that some areas that were circle. One is which the dog park and another was the dog park in the festival. A third was an ally.

Humphrey sniffed around some more to find some clues. He then found a door right in front of him. He noticed that there was a dog door right at the bottom of it. He peeked with his nose sticking out. He entered through the door and gazed up with his jaw dropped to what he saw.

Marvin sniffed and found some files piled on a table. He hopped on one of the chairs and sniff for some information to be found. He found some sketches of the Goddartron 5 design and took a glance at others such as Goddartron 6 or 7.

The clone made an attempted to laser beam Goddartron. "Again? Something tells me that it is your only attack you have." He taunted.

The clone then fire missals but like all their was no affect.

"Guys!" Humphrey shouted. Marvin and I heard him, so we went to find out what was going on. We rushed to find out where he is.

"You know where he is Goddard?" Marvin asked.

I used my nose to find his location. I spotted the door and went through the dog door.

"Is everything okay Humphrey?" I asked.

Humphrey pointed up. "Look." Marvin and I gazed up and was in complete shock as Humphrey. You won't believe in what we saw it was like walking into a nightmare.

The entirety of the room was filled with Goddartron look a likes. They were all chained in a ceiling. It was terrifying, for they have more demented looks on their faces and spikes on their bodies.

"Guys, let's just get what we need and get out of this haunted maze." I told them.

They both nodded and we walked out. I went back to the computer hall and placed the map inside me. But something about that room tells me that we may be experiencing something that no one has ever seen before.

**Elsewhere**

Goddartron blast the clone with his laser beam and the clone was bitterly damage with is chest open and cords shredded out. "The day I destroy Goddard has come to fulfillment." He stomped on the damaged clone. "You are so pathetic."

The clone laughed. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you."

"Oh."

The clone laughed some more. "Well we did make quite a diversion. You and me."

"What are you talking about?" Goddartron demanded.

"You see I'm not the real Goddard." Goddartron continued listening. "The thing is I'm just a clone of your enemy and right now the real me is at your based finding some information." Goddartron gasped. "As of right now, he is probably figuring it out and putting a stop to it."

Goddartron blasted the clone's head off in rage. He was trying to place his mind on his computer, but the verdict said restricted. "What the…how is this possible?" He storms out of the park.

"Goddartron has left repeat…" Rusty warned the others. "Goddartron has left the park headed your way."

**Goddard's POV**

The three of us were on edge, so we gathered what we need and left the base before he returned. Marvin was hesitant on whether he should go or not because all he really wants is to destroy Goddartron even though it's foolish.

"Humphrey is everything alright?" I asked through the ear phone.

"Yeah," he responded.

"Marvin!" I called out Marvin's name.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"You ready?" Marvin gazed at the sketches and pondered for a moment. "_Marvin!_" He grabbed the sketches with his teeth and walked out.

"Marvin where are…" I suddenly heard a sound far away. Goddartron was getting close. Humphrey made it to where I am. "Humphrey." I was glad to see that he was here. "Where's Marvin?" Marvin walked up and placed the sketches down. "Marvin where were you and what is that?" I pointed at the papers on the ground.

"Something you might want to look up." He replied.

I placed the drawings inside my body. We suddenly heard a break in. It was Goddartron. "Let's get out of here," I whispered.

We were looking for an exit while trying not to be discovered by Goddartron. We escaped the computer room and I floated up to the ceiling holding on to Humphrey and Marvin. I found a vent and went inside their.

We watched as Goddartron made it to his computer room. Seeing Goddartron made Marvin anxious to get down their and take him out, but I calmed him down and stop him.

Goddartron was sniffing around the room to sensing if I was around. "I know you are here. So show yourself and maybe I will go easy this time."

The three of us quietly crawled through and found and at the very end we found another door and went through it and made it outside un noticed. I grabbed on to Humphrey and Marvin and flew out of here.

"Rusty, this is Goddard, we made it safe." I informed.

"_Good you got what you need?_" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, we are heading back to you now." I told him as we flew towards the park.

Later, I invited them to the lab to discuss of our investigation. Out of all of us, Rusty was the most concerned. I took out the map and present it to them. "Look what I have found." I pointed at the areas Goddartron has circled. "It seems that the dog park was just round one of his plan."

"What plan?" Marvin demanded.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling he is planning something and I think that destroying me is a back up plan."

"How?" Humphrey demanded.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with those duplicates."

"Goddard," Rusty interrupted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is serious."

"What is?"

He signed. "While you guys were in Goddartron's base I witness him fighting your clone and took him out like it was nothing. Your clone couldn't even lay a punch and when I saw it, it makes me think that you will suffer the same faith as your clone." He then shook his head. "Goddard, I was wrong, you probably aren't skilled enough to face him. This is a force that I have never seen before in my life. If you go up against him you may be asking for a death wish."

I was shock in what he just said. Could this be it for me if I go up against a force like Goddartron that I would be signing a death wish? What kind of force am I going up against?

**Elsewhere **

Goddartron kicked his table as he realized that his sketches were gone. He shook his head in annoyance realizing it was true after all. He couldn't even get access through his computer. He suddenly sensed something up top.

He went on top of the roof to the satellite. He immediately glazed something plastered on it. He took it out and it was the anti mind transfer and scan it and realized what it was. "You're good," he said glancing at the anti mind transfer. "You are good."

**A/N: Now this is where it gets really exciting and interesting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because now this is where it will get personal for Goddard. Please leave a comment, for I want your honest take at what I have just posted.**


	6. The Archer

**A/N: Well you asked for it and here it is so I hope you all enjoy this because things are really heating up here.**

**Goddard's narration**

I sat on the computer chair while Humphrey and the others chat about Goddartron's plan. Humphrey walked up to me. "You okay buddy?" he asked in concern. I gazed at the monitor being very down at what Rusty told me.

"I guess I'll have to be." I signed.

Rusty walked up to me. "Goddard, look I am sorry I went out like that. It's just that I think it's clearly impossible. I'm afraid that you won't stand a chance." I banged my paws on the keyboard and jumped out of the seat pondering on what I should do. I have to find something to defeat my opposite.

"If only we knew his weak spot then I can take him down." Marvin explained.

"Marvin." Rusty called out to his friend, "Don't."

" No, wait a minute." I came to a realization. "Rusty, you and Marvin claim to know the scientist who gave you the anti mind transfer."

"Yeah, Dom Jakes. What about him?" he asked confused.

"If he can invent something to prevent Goddartron from crossing over to other machine, Maybe just maybe he can help us in how to defeat him."

"Well if anyone knows it's the creation." Rusty then gasped. "You don't think?"

I shrugged. "Maybe, but I won't know for sure unless I know where he is."

Rusty pondered for a moment. "The last I remember he was somewhere inside a small area he came to me and Marvin who was in our business and told us to give them to you."

"But where is he?"

Rusty closed his eyes and continued to think then immediately opened his eyes. "East." I dragged my colleges out and flew to rocket mode.

The four of us finally made it to an old abandon area of Retroville. It look like it's has been that way for decades. " So where is this place?" I asked. Rusty gazed around the broken down area and pointed to his right.

"That one." We walked right to the house he pointed towards. I knocked at the door, but their was no answered, so we waited for a minute.

"Marvin," Humphrey called out his name as Marvin turned over to him. "Why are you so obsessed with taking down Goddartron?"

Marvin shook his head. "Something had happen you probably wouldn't understand."

"Come on tell us." Humphrey tried to convince him.

"Well…" Marvin began as we were sliding down bellow kinda of like how Jimmy would invite anyone to his clubhouse. So that is what it feels like.

My eyes lit as I found myself in a small room where I'm sitting behind a board room table. Humphrey and Marvin was sitting to my right and Rusty was sitting to my left. They were all unconscious. Humphrey slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Humphrey wondered while gazing around the room.

The others got themselves up. Rusty got up touching on to his head feeling like something hit him on the head. "You guys alright?" I asked.

Rusty held on to his head nodding. "Yeah I think I am."

"Yeah." Marvin turned his neck around. "I'm fine myself."

"Me too." Humphrey said.

I nodded. "Good, but where are we?" I gazed around the room.

"Someone must have lured us here, like a trap or something?" Marvin assumed.

"No I assure you it was know trap." A man said walking in causing us to be in shock that he understood what Marvin was saying.

"You understand me?" He asked.

The man nodded. "You see I have here." He pointed at his right ear. "a chip that can allow me to communicate with different species."

"Wow you made that yourself?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, that's a long story. Now allow me to introduce myself: I am Dom Jakes. And you must be Goddard." He looked directly at me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"And I remember you too." He gazed at Rusty and Marvin. He then glanced at Humphrey. "Who are you?"

"Humphrey is the name." Humphrey introduced himself.

"He's with me." I added.

Dom nodded and turned over to his vending machine to get some water. "What brings you here with such uncertain notice?"

"Well, we found Goddartron's base and found some information to his plans and what's worse Humphrey found a room where there are a bunch of Goddartrons and I have a feeling that disposing me is not what he is really after. There is something more and I demand to know what it is." I answered. "After all you knew how to restrict him from entering his mind from other computers as well as machine then you can probably help us know his actual weakness."

Dom signed. "If I knew I would've told you."

I looked shock. "What do you mean if you knew?"

"It means that he doesn't know." Someone walked in. "But I do."

"Who are you?" I asked gazing at him. I immediately noticed the bow and arrow in his hands.

"Wait a minute, I remember you. You were that shadowy figure who saved me when I was attacked by the Goddartron 5 model the other night." I explained.

He nodded. "By the way, those anti mind transfers and the chip that we have to communicate with other species, they were my invention. The only reason I made you believe Dom invented it because I didn't want Goddartron to know I was involved."

"Involved? Why you don't want Goddartron to know you're involved? Who are you?" I kept asking questions.

He signed. "My name is Mick Jakes, I'm Dom's older brother, and I'm responsible for Goddartron's actions because…" he had a hard time saying what he was going to say. "I created him." He replied with guilt.

We all gasped as to what we just say.

**Elsewhere**

Goddartron landed in Jimmy's backyard. He sniffed around and found Jimmy's clubhouse. He approached the clubhouse, and noticed that it's lock tight. "Clever." He transformed his eyes in Goddard's for scaning so the door to be open opened, and infiltrated the club house and went inside the lab. "Goddard." He looked around to see if Goddard is here. "No, one is here. That's fine. I could still have my revenge." He turned on the computer and look for some information. He found files of the League of Villains. Being curious, he looked them up.

He went to some files such as Grandma Taters, Baby Eddie, Eustace Strych, Beautiful Gorgeous, etc. He looked up a few more and stopped as he was invested in one villain. One that he finds would be of great benefit to him.

**Goddard's POV**

"So it was you who created that monster?" Marvin asked looking discussed at him.

"Okay let me tell you guys a story, of what happen." Mick took a seat a crossed from me as we all gathered together to listen to what he have to say.

"It all started back when after the when…"

Flashback in Mick's narration

_One time I was in my lab, which is now being pocessed by Goddartron, looking for an idea that can somehow help the city of Retroville in a way. _

_Can't figure out any ideas, I decided to walk outside and give my brain a rest. Then you came along as I witness you were saving your friend and his owner from getting run over by the mayor's limousine. _

_The next morning, I saw you were in the paper where is said "Nominated for saving the life of the annoying girl and her dog." Which probably caused a huge controversial for you and your owner Humphrey._

Present

Humphrey smirked. "You have no idea."

"Go on." I demanded.

Flashback

_I at first wanted to talk to you and your owner when you were nominated for your Trophy of Honor for some super advanced ideas I planted out for you, but I have this strange feeling that you wouldn't agree to it, so I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_I went back into my lab and created a more built in brightly slivered chrome version of you, but more advance. I called it Goddard 2735. I showed him to my executives of what it can do. They were amused as it lift tables single handedly, and it can solve crimes with the faster speed of light. _

_One of the executives made an insult saying, "You know my dog doesn't need to be an android to be of good use to us. I mean why create a dog where you can adopt one."_

_This caused Goddard 2735 to turn over giving him a flash as a threatening look. He blast at the executive and which cause the others to go in a panic state. I tried to stop him but his program went malfunction as he rampaged on the executive. _

_I told him to go to sleep mode. Ironically he did, but that didn't change anything, for I was fired from the board and they told me never to build in this town again. _

_I was in my lab not knowing what to do with my creation. Goddard 2735 was still in sleep mode and I was left without a job._

_While I was in my room sleeping, I heard a noise coming from the lab. I got out of bed and witness Goddard 2735 laser beam the wall and was about to leave. I tried to stop him but he zapped me. Luckily I wasn't dead, but was unconscious. _

_I woke up and found myself strapped in a chair. "Where am I?" I gazed at the other executives strapped as well but they looked brain dead. I saw my creation typing to a computer. And surrounding him were copy cats of him. "2735 what's going on here?" _

_He stopped what he was doing and gazed at me with a more frightening appearance. "I am transferring your mind to my droids" He explained as he pointed the droid that was attached to my chair. "And it's Goddartron now." He calls himself that just to give a more haunting presence. "Now hold still this won't take long." He continued doing what he was doing. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I demanded._

_He once again stopped what he was doing and explained. "After you got fired from your job, I discovered that humans don't know the value advanced prototypes, so in order show them I transfer their brains into my droids and they show to have great affection for it, but really it was punishment for their selfishness."_

"_Then why you want my mind transferred? I have done nothing to you."_

"_True, but I want you as my associate, for together we will be the future for all canines. They think their dogs are perfect well they will soon discover what perfect really is." He went on and did what he was doing. _

_I wouldn't stand the fact at what he is doing, so I try to break my way out, but the helmet was closing on to head. I had no way out, but I had to figure out a way. Luckily, I found a rench on the floor, and picked it up by taking off my shoes, and putting it between my toes, and lifted it, so one of my hands can grabbed it. The helmet was getting closing in, so I used the rench to break inside the chains, and freed one arm, and use it to free the other. Just when the helmet came to a full close, I jumped out of the machine, and made an escape._

_He had his drones come after me, so I hid somewhere below and made it out of the sewers. I went to a store and brought a black sweat jacket with a hood so he won't find me. Just to be safe, I brought a bow and couples of arrows for defense as well as some weapons, but they wouldn't be enough. _

_I had to be as low as I could, so the only other place that was left to go was my brother house Dom, but before I left I went back home to get some stuff from my lab. Which includes something I original wanted to give you, but had a feeling you would say no._

_I thought about dismantling it first, but I thought giving it to 2735 who is now Goddartron just incase if their was a serious dilemma that he might need some more modification. I was about to leave until I heard Goddartron and his reinforcement broke in looking for me, so I hide in a vent along with all my equipment. _

_I crawled my way out as Goddartron was continuing searching for me. I made it to the top of the building with no where to go. Then I witness Goddartron and his forces outside the building talking. I used one of my equipment to understand what they were saying. I used a remote with and antenna and pushed the top button. _

"_No luck." A Goddartron droid explained. _

"_What of the upgrade?" Goddartron himself demanded._

"_It's gone." The other said._

_Suddenly Goddartron came to the realization. "Wait a minute."_

"_What is it sir?"_

"_I remember he told me that it was supposed to be for another who is like us named Goddard, who is more antiqued none the less, but decided to give it to me instead." I continued hearing as the droids continued to listen. "I have scanned and it has a lot of advance power, and he is going to give it to him, so our plan would back fire." _

Present

Mick continued. "After I finished hearing what he had to say, they left. I was lucky that my brother came with his car, so I placed at the stuff in and we drove off. When I overheard he had to ability to transfer minds to other computers while you where at combat with him the other night, I went home and invented some anti mind transfers and gave it to my brother to make you guys believe that he invented it, so in case Goddartron sees any of you he won't follow." Mick finished.

"So wait, the armor that was originally for Goddard was meant for Goddartron in case of any intense emergencies." Rusty figured.

"Yes, and he had the feeling from the start I will give it to you Goddard, but since I kept it someplace he won't find it..."

Mick continued until I intervene. "He's going to try to kill me before I get my paws on it."

Mick nodded.

It all make sense now.

"By the way, where is it?" Humphrey asked.

"Come…" Mick got out of his chair. "…and I will show you." We followed him to a room. "Now it will take some time for it to function."

He took out his keys and unlocked the door. When I got in my jaw dropped as to what I just saw. "Wow."

It was an armor that was sleek it had muscular legs and arms it was something I never had experience before.

"With this thing on, you and Goddartron will be an equal matched, but I have done some developing that might make you exceed him a little more." Mick explained. "Particularly with this." he pushed a button causing a stabbing weapon to extend out. "This will aim and blow up whatever it targets."

"Could it if it had mulitple targets?" I asked.

"Yes." he said

I was amazed by it. "So how long will it take for it to function?" I asked.

"Well…" Mick hated was he was about to say "…it will take some time. Maybe two or three days."

"I don't have that long." I exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Goddard trust me on this. I will probably figure out on how to function a lot faster."

I realized something. "I gazed at the time for on my screen and it says 9:40 which means it was time to go. "Alright guys it's time to go." I told my colleges. "We will see you tomorrow for any updates."

Mick nodded.

I grabbed my colleges and left.

**Elsewhere**

In the planet Yokus, Ooblar was and some of the Yokian guards were making sure all the ships were clean and functional in case whenever King Goobot returns and sees what good job Ooblar has done to the place while he was away. "All the ships seems to be working properly." a guard said.

"Excellent work, my brother would be pleased." Ooblar exclaimed.

A Yokian came up to Ooblar holding on to a note."Sir their has been a problem."

"What is it?" Ooblar asked in concern.

The Yokian gave him the note. Ooblar read it and his eyes widen to what he read. He turned to the guards "Tell all Yokians to get on the ships we are heading to Earth." He turned back to the Yokian that gave him the note. "Thank you."

The Yokian bowed. "It is an honor to serve the King's brother."

The Yokians were having the time to themselves as they heard a voice over saying. "_Calling all Yokians, get to the space ships at once. We are heading to Earth._" The Yokians stopped at what they are doing and were getting to the space ships as the voice repeated. "_We are heading to Earth._"

All the Yokians where in their space ships and set a course for Earth. The Yokian that gave Ooblar the note stayed behind and opened a portal. He went through that portal and ended up in Goddartron's base.

"How did it go?" Goddartron demanded.

The Yokian then changed into a Goddartron droid as it was revealed to be a shape sifter. "It worked like a charm."

"Excellent, we have finally something to keep that big headed boy occupied while I handle his prize possession."

**A/N: Didn't I tell you things were heating up. Give me your honest opinion on it.**


	7. Dreams of Terror and a Loner

**A/N: I know it's been a while, so here it is guys I hope you all enjoy.**

**Elsewhere**

Marvin was laying down on his family's carpet thinking. He got up and witnessed his tiny ball on top of the nice tin. He jumped up and grabbed it with his mouth and jumped down. He dropped the ball and stare at it for a while. He began to grew in rage.

**Goddard's narration**

It was 10:00 p.m. I placed Humphrey next to his dog house and flew off. I flew my way inside Jimmy's room by opening the window and land on my bed.

Jimmy opened the door and witnessed me laying down. "Hey Goddard." He said in a tired voice.

I barked saying Hey master.

Jimmy yawned as he was prepared to go to sleep. At least he is not the only one who feels tired. I for one had a long day with great discovery.

"Goodnight Goddard." Jimmy said as he was getting ready to go to bed.

I barked telling him goodnight.

The next morning, Jimmy and I were working on an invention as usual where he created a somewhat of a walkie talky so he can control his rocket where ever he goes in case for any emergency.

"There that should do it," he placed a chip inside to finished. "Lets try it out boy."

We walked out side with the device in his hand and test it. "Call in rocket, this is Jimmy Neutron." The rocket immediately turned itself on. "Open the roof to reveal yourself. "The roof opened as the rocket appeared. Jimmy laughed "Yes it worked."

"Hey, Jimmy want to come to the arcade," Carl said as he and Sheen walked towards us.

Jimmy turned over. "Can't right now I'm testing my latest invention.

"But you have to come. I here they have a new Jet Fusion video game." Sheen exclaimed.

Jimmy pondered for a moment. "Never seen a Jet Fusion game before That will be an interesting experience." He turned to his friends. "Okay I'll go." He was getting ready to leave until he forgot something. "Oh yeah I almost forgot." He used his device again. "Inside rocket." The rocket was going back inside as the roof closed.

I went back inside and have the lab all to myself, but I have to check if that upgraded armor is ready. I was about to leave until I felt a strange feeling on ground. I looked down on the ground and felt a wield hole as if the ground was bent or something.

I scanned the details and it was revealed to be a foot print of my shape. How strange I never could make a foot print even in this sizes. I suddenly thought of something. I gazed at the monitor and jumped on the chair.

"VOX, identify to any intruder." I demanded.

"I can't my memory system has been shackled." VOX replied.

I banged my paws on the keyboard, realizing that Goddartron has something to do with this. I pushed the button on my paw and called Humphrey. "Humphrey is me, call Rusty and Marvin and tell them to come down here for a meeting."

Later they all arrive and I began to explain to them.

"Are you sure about this?" Marvin wanted to know if I was telling the truth.

"It's the only possible explanation, but why?"

"He probably wants to get back at us." Humphrey suggested.

"Actually get back at me." I corrected.

"No we all had a part on this. It makes sense if that he would want to gain a hold of us." Humphrey explained.

"That's because he doesn't know of your involvement and I'm keeping it that way."

"Oh." Humphrey realized.

"So what do you think he has in store for you Goddard?" Rusty asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know, but I could sense that it's going to be a nightmare."

**Elsewhere**

At Goddartron's based, Goddartron has his droids lined up in inside of a factory. "This is the beginning of a new era for the future." He said to himself.

**Goddard's POV**

We were heading back to see Mick for any updates. We enter in to where the armory is where Mick has the upgrade connected to his computer.

"How's it coming along?" I asked him.

"It still may take a while, but don't worry I'll have it ready in no time." Mick explained while typing his computer.

"I don't think we have much time because I have a feeling Goddartron has lured a trap for me." I convinced.

Mick turned his chair around and faced me. "What makes you think that?"

"He broke into my master's lab and erased the memory of his presence." I informed.

"I don't think that it's possible Goddard." Humphrey tried to convince me.

"In fact, it is." Mick replied and got up his chair and walked towards a picture of Goddard 2735. "He somehow program himself to adapt which is far beyond what I could do in his programming." The rest of us stared in confused. "I think I know why." He faced us. "Remember when I told you about the executives being in the mind of the droids." We all nodded. "He must have planted some of their intelligence through his mechanical droids while the droids have their low intelligence."

"This can't be good." Rusty exclaimed.

"So your saying that if he can adapt, this means that this armory is useless." I tried to understand.

"No, it's the only one he needs in order to be unstoppable and is desperate so he took some of their intelligence to form a way to go advance. Don't worry you will still be an even match against him."

"So what can we do in the mean time?" I asked.

"Just wait."

I signed as my head hangs.

The four of us walked out sadden in depressed. "Now what am I going to do?"

"We can't just wait." Marvin exclaimed.

"Well what are we to do?" Rusty asked him.

I gazed up, "Maybe if we could just stay at Mick's place since he won't find us here."

"We have to warn the others." Humphrey asked.

I gazed down again and signed. "Yeah that is true."

Marvin gazed down and signed then gazed up with a determine look on his face.

Back at home, I sat in the lab taking a nap while Jimmy, Carl and Sheen was at the arcade.

**Elsewhere**

Marvin went inside his home and gazed at the ball once more. Something about that ball was reminding him of something that happened. He then has that same determine look on his face.

Humphrey was talking to Rusty on through the talkies. "This has been one heck of a week particularly for Goddard."

Rusty smirked. "Well it's not as bad me over hearing Marvin explaining about how he is going to kill Goddartron etc."

"Yeah, tell me about that. What's gotten Marvin so obsessed with killing Goddartron?" Humphrey asked.

Rusty signed. "He wouldn't tell me. It's only between him and him alone."

Humphrey shook his head. "Man this week is insane."

"You can say that again. I just hope when all this is over, things will go back to normal."

Mick continued on typing for the upgraded armory to function. The function remains to be 10% causing Mick to sign.

Dom stepped in and talk to his older brother for a moment. "Hey bro why don't you just take a break?" Mick signed. "You've been up all night working. It's time to take a breather."

"When it comes to times like this I must continue to work despite how tired I am." Mick informed his younger brother.

Dom patted him on the shoulder. "Don't try to take this personally."

"It is personal." Mick corrected him.

Realizing there is no stopping him, Dom just let him go as Mick continued to his work. He looked into his monitor and wait for the percentage to go up.

**Goddard's POV**

I found myself in a place where the sky is Orange and the ground was brown. I walked around the area to get a better view. It's like I just enter the bottom of the pit.

"Hello." I shouted wondering if anyone was here but no answer.

I suddenly heard a noise. It sounds like someone was sneaking. There I saw a shadowy figure in a far distance. It swiftly ran sideways to the left, so I did the same. I was in the same rough as it then out of nowhere a droid pop out from the ground and attacked me with its claws. All I did was dodge each attack until it scratch me in the cheek.

I began fighting back with a couple of lasers and fire my missals, but as usual know affect. It then extend its blade and attempt to stab me right through but I grabbed it then out of nowhere I suddenly had a blade of my own and slice the leg in half and stabbed through the chest.

The droid magically turned to dust. The ground suddenly crumbled down around me and I fell some place unknown.

I immediately woke up and found myself on top of an old dry out building unaware of my surroundings. I flew down and land on ground and start running. I stopped and look over then I found a cemetery close by. I slowly approached it and flew over the gates.

I gazed around the cemetery and found that everybody, including Jimmy and everybody are all dead and I'm the only one left. I glanced behind and witness the droids up in the sky, so I flew up and confronted them. But they over powered me, I used the blade the magically appeared but it was destroyed in a matter of seconds by the droids.

The droids shoved me down to the ground and my body was busted, and their he stood in front of the defeated me.

"Everyone you love dies and now it's your turn." He immediately stepped on me causing me to wake up.

Of all the nightmares I experience, I never thought I have one this haunting. I got out then Humphrey and Rusty appeared on the screen.

"Goddard we have a serious problem," Humphrey exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"It's Marvin, he's missing." Rusty explained.

"Did you try contacting him?" I asked them.

"We did but it turns out." They showed me Marvin's communicating device.

I shook my head. "Where you find it?"

"Humphrey and I tried to contact him so we went to the backyard of his house and found it lying in front of his dog house." Rusty explained.

"Oh no." I realized why. "We got to find him fast." I ran outside of the clubhouse and have Humphrey and Rusty grabbed hold of me and fly off.

"I take it you know where he is as well." Rusty figured.

"Of course I do."

**Elsewhere**

Marvin hid behind the bushes glancing at Goddartron's base. He witnessed the Goddartron's drones are being test by flying around and laser beaming a tree. He looked down and saw others being repaired. He ducks as he saw one flying past by. He was lucky it didn't see him.

Marvin took a deep breath and had a severe look on his face "Time to care of this once and for all." he approached his way to the building.

At the base a droid flew inside. "My proficiency of air combat his highly functional." It explained to Goddartron.

"As do my laser beams." Another said.

"You have proven yourselves to be of good value." Goddartron exclaimed. "Now all I have to do is defeat Goddard and my plan with succeed."

"What of the Yokians?" another asked.

"They'll come," he gazed up at the sky.

Marvin slowly walked over to the base and hide behind a wall as he gazed at the other droids flying inside. Marvin then spotted a vent and opened the door to craw inside.

**Goddard's POV**

"Why won't he listen?" Rusty cried out.

"I don't know, but we can't let him go out their on his own. He's going to get himself killed." I informed him as I continued flying my way to the base.

**Elsewhere**

Marvin was crawling inside the vent as he heard voices from the droids. "My speed has increase and as well as my hearing," a droid said to itself causing Marvin to crawl as slow as possible.

He glanced through the air vent as he sees Goddartron looking through his files. "My master," a droid walked up to Goddartron. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Goddartron said. "There is no need for you to question me, for I am working on something big."

The droid understood and walked away. Marvin watched as Goddartron held up a sketch which is a more superior model of some kind.

He broke the air vent and jumped on Goddartron and clawed him through his back but it was ineffective as it broke Marvin's nails. Mavin screamed as Goddartron yanked him out and threw him against a wall.

Marvin got up dizzy. "I am gonna put an end to you once and for all."

"Droids." Goddartron called out his reinforcement as they arrived in the scene. "Vaporize the intruder." He pointed at Marvin.

**Goddard's POV**

The droids prepare to fire as I appeared and grabbed Marvin causing the droids to miss.

"Shoot them!" Goddartron demanded as they continued to fire while Marvin and I made our way out.

"What are you doing here?" Marvin demanded.

"Saving your life." I got in his face.

The droids continued to fire at us as one shot me in the leg causing me to grunt as I accidentally dropped Marvin. Luckily Humphrey and Rusty came over and caught Marvin.

The droids continued to fire. I know I could beat them, so I had to make a distraction. The ink was still leaking from my wound leg, so I had to act fast. I gazed up at the ceiling and blast at for it to crumble causing a bit of destruction.

I grabbed my colleges and flew off without the droids or Goddartron knowing where we were.

Note: As Goddard and the others left, Goddartron came to the realization that Goddard wasn't alone after he warned him what would happen if anyone interferes.

Back at the lab, I had VOX healed me up after damage I got from the shooting while Rusty and Marvin were talking about the incident. I stormed my way towards them and took out a boxing glove from my back and punched Marvin in the face, which made Marvin furious as he tried to charge me and I tried to go at him as well but we were both being yanked by Humphrey and Rusty. Humphrey grabbed me while Rusty grabbed Marvin.

"You ruin our cover!" I shouted at Marvin as I tried fight Humphrey off of me.

"You listen to me you here, I had him. It was all over!" Marvin shouted back as he tried to fight Rusty off of him.

"Yeah for you! If we had come over in less then a minute, you'll be dead right now!" I exclaimed. "You blew our cover!"

Marvin stopped and began to show remorse for what he has done as I walked off with Humphrey following.

I stepped out of the club house and decided to take a breather. Humphrey went outside as well. I sat back and twist my head around.

"Hey, Goddard you okay?" Humphrey asked after the frustration I brought out on Marvin.

"Huh," I turned to Humphrey and looked away shaking my head. "No, I feel like my nightmares are getting worse then before."

"What happen?" Humphrey asked in concerned.

"While I was napping today, I had a dream that I was in a maze and it was ruled by Goddartron and his drones and I see that everyone was gone and I was the only one."

Humphrey was feeling sorrow. "Then what happen?"

"Well…" I was going to continued as I heard something coming by. I then saw a shadow on the ground it was shaped like a chicken. I gazed up and realized that it was the Yokians chicken ship. "There back."

**Elsewhere**

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen stepped out of the arcade as Jimmy was explaining the interesting experience he had playing a Jet Fusion arcade game until they gazed up as they heard something coming which was another Yokian space.

"Puken Pluto, not again!" Jimmy shouted.

The townspeople began running from their lives as the Yokians were invading Earth.

Goddartron watched seeing as if his plan is coming to fulfillment. He faced one of his drones. "I have another job for you."

**A/N: How do you like it. Leave a comment and tell me what you think.**


	8. A Fallen Robotic Canine

**A/N: I know it took longer to pulished than the others. That's because I'm out of town right now and I have been doing a lot of busy stuff, but I didn't forget ya. So here is my latiest chapter enjoy. I also thought of doing a Goddard spin-off series, and I do mean a fanfic series. Tell me what you think in that.  
**

**Goddard's narration**

We rushed downtown towards the city as we saw the Yolkians ships still invading Retroville. "I don't understand, I thought King Goobot was forever lost in another timeline."

**Elsewhere**

A ship passed by a building where workers haven't notice. Mick looked out his window and saw a Yolkian ship floating pass by him. "What's going on here?" He rushed out of the house with the black hooded coat he wore with the bow and arrows and went into his truck.

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen looked up as they see the shipped stopped right at them. "Run!" Jimmy cried out. Until he, Carl and Sheen started running.

The three boys ran as fast as they can so they won't get caught by the green light. "It's getting closer, what do we do?" Carl asked out loud. While still running, Jimmy took out his Rocket communicating device he invented earlier.

"Rocket, proceed with caution." He called out his rocket. At the lab, the rocket appeared from the roof and blasted off. While still running, Carl and Sheen were caught by the green light.

"Jimmy!" his friends cried out as the light dragged them in the ship.

"No!" Jimmy cried as he witnessed his friends being abducted by the ship. Jimmy's rocket finally appeared and land on the ground. Jimmy immediately hopped in and flew off avoiding the green light.

"Target in high speed." One of the Yolkians explain looking through the red do which represents Jimmy.

"Stay with him!" Ooblar demanded sitting in Goobot's seat.

Jimmy flew has fast as he could and made it in the lab. He jumped off as the Yolkians caught his rocket. He pulled out a hair and had it scan to enter in. He made it to the main room. "Goddard!" he yelled out his companion but of course he is not here.

He pushed the button of his watched as the screen opens.

**Goddard's narration**

I sudden received a ring. I hope it's not who I think it is. I answered it and it was revealed to be my master.

"Goddard I need you at the lab ASAP." Jimmy exclaimed.

I barked saying okay.

"I turned to my colleges. "I'll be right back." And flew off.

"Goddard wait." Humphrey stopped me.

"What about us?"

"Right." I flew down a grabbed them all and continued.

I set them down to Jimmy's room to be safe and I don't want Jimmy to question why. "Stay here." I flew down to the clubhouse as the townspeople were running for their lives; however, they manage to capture Cindy and Libby as they were running for their lives as well.

I went inside to see Jimmy. "Good you're here." He exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. "Goddard, I need you to locate any indication of the League of Villains."

I opened the screen on my chest to scan around the city. Indication negative. "This doesn't make any sense, if King Goobot isn't in charge then who is?"

A sudden ring appeared from my body and I answered it. "Hello."

"_Now you see what happens when you interfere in my business._" Goddartron said through my ears.

"What are talking about?" My jaw dropped, coming to a realization. You're saying that you did this?" I demanded.

"_Yes, and for the record you might want to watch your back._"

"What are you talking about?" I turned over as Jimmy immediately stabbed me through my chess causing me to scream in agony.

**Elsewhere**

The three dogs immediately heard the scream and rushed out of the room and down the stairs to the backyard towards the club house, as the Yolkians prepare to leave Earth.

"They're getting away." Rusty said as he and the others gazed up.

**Goddard's POV**

Jimmy dropped me down to the ground with my chess damaged. "It's done." He said into his ear phone as he shape shifted into a droid, revealing not to be Jimmy but a droid that shape shifts.

"_By the way Goddard, while you were running towards your master I had my droid knock him out unconscious. As for the Yokians, let's just say that I have my droid send them a gift for all their hard work to get here._" Goddartron mocked me as I was losing power.

"_You've done good my servant, now leave him here. He's of no threat to us anymore._" He said through the droids ears.

"What of his friends?" the droid asked. "Can I destroy them as well?"

"_No, let them be. Seeing their dying friend would be their punishment, for being involved in the first place, until they will witness their fates._"

**Elsewhere**

"Understood." He blasted through the roof of the clubhouse causing the three dogs to panic as they believe what they feared.

They broke in and burst through the main room and gasped. "Goddard!" they yelled as they rushed towards their fallen friend.

They turn the damage body over and witness that the inside of his chess is expose with wires broken. "Is he…" Rusty began.

"I hope not." Humphrey intervened.

"We got to get him to Mick." Marvin suggested.

"How is that possible? We only got their by Goddard flying us their." Humphrey announced.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Marvin demanded.

Humphrey turned his head and looked at the computer screen.

Goddartron was at the base gazing at an armored body with a more menacing presence as the eyes narrowed and a more brute body in a containment tube.

"Master is everything alright?" a droid walked up towards him.

Goddartron pushed a button and send it down realizing he doesn't need it anymore since Goddard is dead there is no need for Mick to find him. Goddartron turned to his droid.

"Everything is fine, now lets continue with our plan." He said as he walked towards the hall and see his droids rebuilding parts of the base after Goddard mash it.

Humphrey carefully type at the keyboard. "Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Marvin asked.

Humphrey nodded while still typing. "You see, right now. I'm trying to contact Mick if I can."

"How?" Rusty asked.

"I look at his computer where I saw his account." Humphrey explained.

"And you memorized it by heart?"

"Hey, Goddard is not the only smart dog in town."

Mick was driving his car on his way to find Goddard after he had witness the Yolkians. He suddenly heard a beep on his phone. He took it out of his pocket and it reveal a message saying: _Something has happen to Goddard, we need you._

Mick dialed the letters on his phone saying: _Where?_

Humphrey saw the message and continued typing to answer saying: _Go North._

Mick turned left and rushed his way to North.

Mick finally made it to Jimmy's neighborhood and spotted Humphrey and the others standing a front of Jimmy's house. Mick immediately stopped and rush out of the car running towards them.

"Where's Goddard?" he asked running out of breath,

"Follow me." Humphrey said as he ran towards the clubhouse and the others follow.

Inside, the dogs show Mick the broken down Goddard. Mick covered his mouth in shock to see that Goddard is dead. He kneels down and banged his head on Goddard's head.

"Where is Jimmy?" Mick asked with his head still low.

"Yolkians took him away along with my master and their friends." Humphrey answered.

"We got to get him out back to my place." Mick explained.

They ran to his truck. Mick went in to the drivers seat while the dogs sat on the trunk with the damaged Goddard. Mick rushed out of here incase if any Yolkians or Goddartron's forces see them.

The truck was in a full speed going as fast as possible. The dogs stare down at Goddard in sorrow.

Humphrey signed. "I can't believe this is happening."

The others moaned. At that point, the dogs getting ready to give up. "Listen I'm sorry about what happen earlier." Marvin said.

"Just tell us why you are so obsessed with Goddartron." Rusty convinced him.

Marvin signed. "What happen was that when I went to the park, I was doing my own thing then I saw the dogs were having the time of their lives. One of them was a pup playing with a ball. I didn't know who he was he was just an innocent pup playing. Just like every other dog in that park."

"Then what?" Humphrey wanted to know more.

Marvin continued. "Well when Goddartron came in saying he was going to take over, they all ran in fear, mainly due to his appearance and capabilities. I on the hand tried not to be intimidated by him, so I stood up to him despite my sizes. He immediately beat me to a pulp and knock me down out cold. Then when I got up, everyone was gone. He droved them off and all was left was that ball the pup was playing. My rage grew, and I wanted nothing more then that monster to pay for taking away our freedom, but as time went by, I became desperate and selfish."

"I remember that day." Rusty intervened.

"You do?" Humphrey asked.

"What happen was when Goddartron knocked out Marvin, he attempted to finished him with his beam, so I rushed in and saved him by biting a little of Goddartron's neck but no effect. He then threw me out of the dog park as I land on a pond. I woke up and found Marvin alone with that ball on his mouth. I knew something was wrong, I just wish he could of told me." Rusty explained. "Like Marvin, I wanted to help out by finding a way to stop Goddartron, but I knew we have to find Goddard." Rusty finished.

Humphrey nodded.

Rusty then signed. "But I guess Goddard is no match for him after all."

This caused all the other dogs head to hang.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I made it this tragic, but just be glad that it's not the end. I hope you enjoy it though. Review as much as you can.**


	9. The Time is Here

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Elsewhere**

Mick parked his truck right at the front of the building. He rushed out and took Goddard's body in as the dogs followed.

"Come on we got to get him to the lab immediatly." Mick demanded as he ran inside carrying the body with the dogs following him.

"We got to get him activated again." Mick explained as they rushed him to the computer area near the armor. He sat him down on the table. "I need goggles and tools." He faced Rusty and Humphrey. "You two I need you to go get my box that's in my closet across from here." They nodded and ran off. Mick faced Marvin. "I need you to keep your eyes to keep watch on Goddard to see if you see any light in his eyes." Marvin nodded hopped on the table glaring at the dead body.

Rusty and Humphrey both carried the box with a wheelbarrow and pushed it to the lab due to it being heavy. Mick took his case and gave each of the dogs goggles and placed them in their eyes.

He then took out tools and began by going inside his chest.

Later, back in Retroville, news report claimed the missing of Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby. The parents gather together began moaning for their lost children.

"My poor Jimmy." Judy cried while being wrapped around Hugh's arm.

"Don't worry honey, we'll get him back." Hugh tried to comfort her.

At Goddartron's base, Goddartron over hear the news and couldn't be more relieved. "At last."

Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and found himself inside the same dungeon he was in when he and the other kids were trying to save his parents. He got up and found himself chained to ground.

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Jimmy gazed around at his surrounding.

"Jimmy!" a familiar voice called out his name.

"Carl?" Jimmy immediately turned and find is friends chained as well. "Guys, you're alright."

"Yeah, well what I like to know is, why did they capture us?" Libby inquired.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was that I was in my lab trying to contact Goddard then for some reason I was knock out cold." Jimmy explained.

"Who do you think it was Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know."

"At least you're okay." Cindy said.

"Not for long." Ooblar interrupted as he have the guards open the cage door.

"What do you want Ooblar and where is your brother?" Jimmy demanded.

"Don't be foolish Neutron. You know what you did and now it's to pay the consequences."

The guard have them in hand cuffs as they walked out of their cell. One of the guards pushed Cindy causing her to do a karate kick on him with her hands cuffed, but was tasered by the other's scepter.

"Come on, move it!" the guards demanded.

A droid flew back to the base too see Goddartron. "I have an error of bad News, but I fear that the dogs and a mysterious hooded figured has taken the body of Goddard." He explained.

"That hood figure, it's Mick." Goddartron realized and turned to his creation. "We cannot let him revived Goddard."

"Don't worry." The droid showed him a map through his screen. "I have planted situate a tracking device to know of their location.

"Good gather few of the others and have the others track them down and stop them."

Much later, Mick continued fixing up Goddard using a blowtorch, but their wasn't much affect. Mick banged his head on the table getting ready to give up.

"Come on we can still do this." Humphrey exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Humphrey but I don't think there is any other way." Mick signed.

Humphrey have his head hanging.

"I can't believe, I'm seeing this." Dom interrupted their sorrowing.

They all turned around glancing at Dom. "Dom look…" Mick began but his brother stop him.

"Don't say that 4 letter word." Mick signed. "I've known you for years bro. Everyday you always go inside your lab and invent some crazy idea you have just because you believe you can do it." Dom chuckled a bit. "I also remember the times that you like to show me your new invention even though at times I had no interest at times, but you were always passion and mom and dad were very proud." He started to tear up "It's makes me proud to be a brother of that kind of person, but now that you are in a predicament, you placed your tools down and gave up." Mick began listening to his brothers words. "You should be ashamed."

Mick nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't give up. I'm an inventor I build things and I can sure fix them as well. Even if I didn't invent Goddard." Mick exclaimed.

This caused Dom to smile as they put on their goggles and continued; however unbeknown to them a couple of Goddartron's forces were heading their way.

"Come on we got to finished this." Mick demanded as the dogs gave Mick the tools he needs to fix Goddard up completely.

"How's the upgrade going?" Marvin asked.

Mick gazed at his computer screen. "Only 20%." He turned back at what he was doing. "But for now lets concentrate on getting Goddard fix."

A sudden noised came bursting. Dom gazed at the T.V. screen and witnessed the droids breaking in. He rushed to his brother. "He found us. He sent his droids to come after Goddard."

Mick nervously gazed around the room. "Get my bow and keep them distracted." Dom nodded and ran for the bow and arrows.

"I'm going." Marvin removed his goggles as he began to walk out.

"Wait." Rusty grabbed his tail. "Where you think you're going?"

"I'm going out their to face droids." Marvin explained.

"No, you are not going through this again."

"Well we can't let them take Goddard from us, all I can do is distract them."

Rusty was in shocked to hear these words coming from Marvin as he let go of his tail. Marvin continued.

"Wait," Rusty stopped him again causing Marvin to turn around. "I'm coming with you." This cause Humphrey and Mick to go in shock.

"You're sure about this?" Mick inquired.

Rusty turned to them. "Yes, just continue to fix Goddard, he's our last chance in defeating them." He faced Marvin. "Let's do this."

"What made you change your mind?" "I respect your motives, so that's why I decided to tag along." Marvin smiled as well as everyone else.

Dom, Rusty and Marvin ran as Mick and Humphrey continued to fix continued.

The droids were closing in until Dom shot him with an arrow, as the dogs leaped on them and have a dog dual, as Dom continued to fire.

Mick continued as much as he could. "How's it going?" Humphrey asked gazing at the body.

"Good, I just need a little more time." Mick wiped off some sweat with his arms as he continued to use the blowtorch.

The droids toss the dogs aside and Dom continued to aim at them, but no effect. "Don't be foolish, it's not you we are after, all we want is Goddard." One of the droids explained.

"Never," Marvin hissed as he charged, but was pushed aside. Rusty charged with the amount of strength he had, but they continued to strike even harder, by shoving him to a wall causing it to break through.

Mick immediately turned. "What was that?" he turned to Humphrey.

"Lets not worry about that now, we have to keep moving." Humphrey convinced him as he put some new wires inside Goddard.

"Good almost their." The droids finally break in to the room and found Goddard lying on the table. The droids began to approach as Mick covers Goddard.

"There is no need give up now." One of the droids demanded.

"Not today." Marvin said as he appeared out of nowhere and bite one of the droids neck as Rusty did the same with the other.

"There is no time, hand me a screwdriver." Mick demanded Humphrey and Humphrey complied by giving it to him as the two dogs continued their war on the droids.

"Great." Mick removed his goggles. "Finished."

Humphrey removed his goggles as well. "But I don't understand." He gazed at Goddard's eyes realizing that it didn't lit up. "His eyes are still shut."

Mick made an attempt to wake him up. "Come on, Goddard Wake up." He began shivering him.

"Wake up mode." Humphrey shouted as Dom used an arrow on one of the droids which had some affect. The other droid approached Goddard who still won't wake until Rusty rushed in and claw through the droid and the droid fought back.

"I don't get it why is he not waking up?" Humphrey being desperate to know.

"Maybe because we are not Jimmy." Mick assumed.

"No their must be something else." Humphrey also assumed. "What if he has a virus or something?" Humphrey pondered to see what he can do. "I need to get inside of him, but how?"

"As in…" Mick trying to understands Humphrey plan.

"His mind." Humphrey answered.

"I don't see how is that possible unless…" Mick gazed around his tiny lab until he found a cord and placed each end on Humphrey and Goddard. He took out a remote. "This may not work, but it's worth a try." He press the button causing Humphrey to go in a sleep.

Inside, Humphrey tried to find Goddard. He found himself in Jimmy's lab where the lights were turned off. He then saw Goddard sitting down with his head hanging.

"Goddard," Humphrey ran up to his friend.

**Goddard's narration**

I turned around and saw my friend Humphrey running towards me. "What is he doing here?"

"Goddard, why haven't you woke up? We need you." Humphrey convinced me.

I turned down. "Forget about it. I can't help anybody."

"Of course you can. You helped us before, why can't you help us now?" Humphrey asked me.

"Mainly it's because I caused all this disaster to happen." I tried to convinced him.

"Goddard, don't worry we'll get Jimmy back."

"It's not so much Jimmy, it all started ever since I ran away that day."

"Are you talking about the same day you got disqualified, from that pet show?" I nodded. "Come on that was month's ago."

"Yeah," I immediately faced Humphrey. "And it was because I enter that stupid pet show which caused me to run away because I'm just a robot and nothing more."

"Goddard, you got to stop attacking yourself. Don't you remember the next day when you saved me and Cindy from getting run over by the mayor's limousine? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be where I am right now and we would have never had been friends, or Jimmy and Cindy would've never gotten together"

"And because I saved your life, I became an inspiration of the mechanical menace."

"So you're saying that saving me and Cindy's life was a curse?"

I stepped up and walked away. "No."

Humphrey signed. "Goddard, you have done so much, which you cannot just throw in the towels already." Humphrey looked back. "I remember, before I meant you, I was considered to be the most intelligent dog in Retroville as my master was the most intelligent student in Retroville, but that all changed when I meant you at the park. I knew their was something different about you and it wasn't because you were a robot dog. It was because you were more selfless than any other dog I have ever meant." Humphrey explained. "I was so jealous of you, not just because of what you can do…" I began to listen. "Mainly because how you and your master were always together doing things. Where as for me and Cindy she usually spends most of her time with Libby, while I'm chained in the dog house, and I always look across from where I was seeing you with Neutron and his friends just made me hate you even more, and I thought beating you at the pet show would be justified."

I turned to Humphrey, "And you did."

Humphrey nodded. "Yeah, but it was just a DQ. It's not like I really beat you, for all I wanted was to see you miserable." Humphrey signed. "But when I saw you and Jimmy entering your house while Cindy and I were having our little party, their was something about you that reminded me of myself whenever I lost to you."

I signed and gazed up. "Did you really felt that way?"

Humphrey nodded. "Yes I did." He signed, "I know I'm getting off track, but here's the thing," He looked back at me. "Even though we were enemies at the past, when you saved my life you weren't doing it show off, you did because you knew deep down in your heart it was the right thing to do. That's why the mayor consider you a true dog, because no other robot or robot dog for that matter would do for what you have did. If that is not a true dog then I don't know what is."

Humphrey words began to sink into me. I know now what I have to do. Humphrey and I woke up and I found myself in Mick's lab.

"Goddard you're awake." Mick exclaimed. This cause a shock to the droids as they overheard and rushed back in the room, but the two brave dogs were not out yet, so they continued to attack as well as Dom.

"There is not a lot of time." I told them. "How's the armor coming along?"

"It's only 21%." Mick explained.

"If only we had more power." Then I had and idea. "What if I can make power?"

"What do you mean?" Mick wondered. I broke the glass that contains the armor. "It's time."

**A/N: Review!**


	10. Upgraded

**Goddard's narration**

The droids have the upper hand as they threw the dogs to the ground causing them be battered and bruised than before.

I was strap to the armor and the power was increasing. So far is up to 60%. "Good Goddard keep it up." Mick exclaimed looking at the screen. The numbers were getting higher as I hear my colleges getting beating after beating in a sleeping state.

Rusty and Marvin couldn't take it anymore and Dom was all out of arrows. "I believe they have given up." One of the droids said.

"That is what happens when they try to oppose us." The other explained. They were about to approached them.

The monitor said that I have 90% of power. "This is getting good." Humphrey exclaimed as the numbers are going higher till it reached to 100.

Rusty and Marvin were down on their knees as the droids drew their blades and were about to be sliced, but another blade got in their way and shoved them off. It was me. Everyone including the droids were stun to see the dramatic changed I've been through.

I grew an inch taller, had four leg pads, folded wings, a visor and a sleeker body.

"Where's Goddartron?" I demanded.

"He has sent us to dispose of you and that is what we are going to do." One of the droids explained as they charged at the new upgraded me with their blades but I manage to gain the upper hand has I block the attack with my blade. Then I instantly used my guns and began shooting at them. They dodge and did the same, but I leaped over and sliced both their heads off their bodies as their bodies collapsed.

Everyone ran up to me. "Wow, Goddard is that you?" Rusty asked in amazed.

I nodded.

"But how, I thought it'll take longer?" Marvin I asked.

I began to explained. "Well what I did was I placed a cord inside the armor that was charged by me as I was in which caused it boost up the armor quicker."

"However, it can only last about an hour until it reaches back to the way it was before." Mick added. "It we are going to keep it going we'll have to go to his master's lab to harness more energy."

"Then we have to go back to the lab." Marvin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, with this armor, I can travel faster." I explained.

"What do you want us to do?" Humphrey asked.

"I want you all to go to every dog in Retroville and lure them out of here." I told them. "Because that is where Goddartron's droids will be targeting."

They nodded.

"Good." I was about to run off, but stopped at my tracks. "Oh and by the way." I turned to Marvin. "Thank you."

Marvin shrugged. "It's the least I can do for what you did for me and I'm sorry about earlier."

I walked over and pat Marvin. "It's okay Humphrey told me." I faced Rusty. "And Rusty." Rusty was curious for what I was about to say. "Thank you for not backing down."

"It's better to fight for honor and not live in fear." Rusty said.

I nodded. Then I turned to Humphrey. "And thank you for not losing hope."

"That's what friends are for." Humphrey explained.

I turned and ran off to the front door and fly off.

They all gazed up.

I flew towards my home and went inside the club house. I went in the lab and charged myself along with the armor to get unlimited supply of power.

**Elsewhere **

Everybody were inside the truck with Mick driving doing what Goddard told them to do. "We have got to get every dog out of the city. This may get tough." Marvin explained.

"I'll get a map that will locate every other canine in this city." Dom explained as he took a GPS and turned it on.

With the Gang gone, a droid went inside Dom's place and found the two Goddard just killed droids down on the ground destroyed.

At the based, Goddartron suddenly got a call inside. He answered it indirectly. "Hello."

"_Goddard is gone and the droids are destroyed_." The droid explained.

"Is their any sign of the upgrade?" Goddartron asked.

"_Not that I'm aware of._"

"Thank you." He hung up.

Goddartron turned to a droid. "Get my upgrade; I'm going need it after all."

4 Hours Ago

In the plant Yokus, Jimmy and his friends were on trial with Ooblar as the judge. "This court is now in session."

Jimmy rolled his eyes due to the fact that he has dealing with another trial session like last time with the League of Villains.

"James Issac Neutron, please come to the stand." Ooblar demanded.

Jimmy walked up to the stand and sat and sat down. "Mr. Neutron, did you annihilate our king."

Jimmy signed. "No."

"Liar!" Ooblar shouted. "Because we have a note saying that you destroyed our king. Guards show him." A guard floated towards Jimmy and revealed. The note. It's said that:

_I, Jimmy Neutron clearly state that King Goobot is officially no more, we have annihilated him along with the rest of the League of Villains. Now the world is much safer than it ever was before._

_This is Jimmy Neutron, P.S. the Yolkians are now powerless to stop us._

"Wait, I did not write this. This has got to be some kind of mistake." Jimmy tried to defend himself.

"Well tell it to the judge. Oh wait that's me and I still don't believe. How do the defendants' plea?"

"Guilty." The jury shouted.

And the guards took the kids away. "You'll be hearing from my lawyer!" Sheen shouted as he was being dragged.

"Sheen you don't have a lawyer." Jimmy said to him.

"I know, I just always like saying that." Sheen told them.

The guards have them chained up to their cells and left them their.

Back to the present

On Earth, Mick parked the truck as he and the others got out. "Okay," Mick was getting ready to explained his plan. "Let's split up and find every dog in the city." He faced the three dogs. "If you find any dogs in the city, explain to them what's going on and convinced them to get the others out of their as well." Humphrey and the other two dogs nodded and took off. Mick faced his brother. "We got to keep an eye on that map and make sure that every dog is off the buildings before the droids come at their door stop."

Humphrey ran up to a dog house where a dog was sleeping and barked at him. Rusty went to a home full of dogs napping and barked at them explaining what is happening. Marvin went to the pound, while the owner was sleeping. He barked at them explaining the situation.

The dogs broke out of their cages causing the guard to wake up in surprised for what he is seeing. He got out of his chair and grabbed his net attempting to catch them. "Come back here you pest." He caught one and laugh. "Now I got you?" Another dog appeared and bite the guards arm, causing him to scream in pain as he dropped his net.

More dogs began coming out of the pet shop with Humphrey leading the way. Other dogs bark around the city warning the danger that awaits them, causing more dogs to get out of their dog houses and followed them. More and more barks were going around the city.

Mick looked into his map. "Great, more dogs are appearing threw the screen. Keep it up guys."

**Goddard's POV**

My eyes lit as I was fully charge and felt much stronger than I ever was. "VOX any sign of master and the others?"

"_My sensors, indicate that they are held captive in planet Yokus_." VOX explained.

I pondered for a moment on how to get Jimmy and the others out of their. Then I had an idea. I went and get a couple of stuff. It's was the N Men packets. I took the rocket that would contain five to six people and few off.

Knowing that it might take a day to get their, I used my new strength and held the rocket on top and flew faster.

**Elsewhere**

Humphrey, Rusty, Marvin and many more dogs continued barking around the town until more dogs appeared before Mick and Dom.

"How many dogs was that?" Mick asked.

"That's the 68 one." Dom explained gazing at the computerized map.

"Mick," Humphrey ran up to them. "We got almost every other dog in this city, but we got to find a secure place for them."

Mick held his chin wondering what place the dogs would be secure. "Well…" He removed his hand from his chin. "... I think I know a place but we will probably need face masks."

"You don't mean…" Humphrey began.

Mick nodded.

In their cell, Jimmy and his friends were sitting down board while Sheen was playing with his harmonica, until a guard grabbed it. "Hey." Sheen shouted.

"Their will be no playing in your prison cell." The guard said.

"Aw man now what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't get it who would try to frame us?" Jimmy wondered.

"I don't want to be stuck in here." Carl cried out. "It's dark, scary and it's full of dead people and I just want to go home." He then took out a picture of Elke.

Jimmy leaned his head back. "Oh boy, I hope you're okay."

**Goddard's POV**

I boost in full speed as I see clouds blocking my view as I slowly witness a small glob I'm heading towards. It was planet Yokus, so with the rocket on top of me I went in full speed bursting inside.

**Elsewhere**

The droids were spreading around town walking silently as they scan around the people's home to find any dog inside. While they were scaning, someone was peeking in the sewers. It was Mick wearing a face mask.

He climbed down the ladder of the sewers, as he explaining the dogs of Retroville. "It's okay they don't know." he whispered.

"How long do we have to stay?" a dog asked.

"Until, Goddard comes up with a plan." Humphrey explained.

"Where is Goddard?" Marvin asked.

Humphrey gazed up. "I believe I know."

**Goddard's POV**

A Yolkian guard was guarding around the place with his staff. I stood hidden in place waiting to strike. The guard came close towards me without even knowing my presence. I came from behind and attack by cracking the glass that contains them as they leak out.

I ran towards the entrance as two of the guards spotted me. I drew my blade and broke through their armor with no sweat as their liquid body's flow.

I barked asking where is the dungeon?


	11. Escaping Yokus

**Goddard's narration**

I flew down towards where they were taken the last time I got them out. I see that the new door is heavily ceiled and the guard two guards were standing in front of them.

One of them spotted me. "Hey." The guard shouted causing the other to turn as he saw me as well. "This time I will exterminate you."

Jimmy and the others overheard them. "Who was that?" Cindy question.

"Sheen look to see who that is." Jimmy demanded.

Sheen shrugged and did what he was told and peek behind the bars. "It looks like Goddard is fighting some guard in a new body."

"Goddard," Jimmy exclaimed as I heard him call my name. I immediately used my guns and shot the guards as they leak. I ran up to them as they were revealed to see me.

"Goddard play dead!" Jimmy shouted. So I did as I dispose myself into a million pieces causing the door and chains on their wrist to break. "Goddard." Jimmy exclaimed as ran up hugging me as I lick on his face. "Boy, am I glad to see you." He then noticed the changed in me. "Goddard…what did you do to yourself."

I barked saying that it's complicated.

"Come on guys." He told his friends. "We got to go." They were about to leave until I immediately stopped them with my hands out. I went inside my built body and gave them their packets this time with their names on it, so they won't be confused like last time. "Aw… thanks boy." Jimmy complimented. "This would come in handy." He passed the packets to the others and they took one sip of it. Jimmy was orange once and again and Cindy was flying as Libby was invisible. "Okay, N Men lets go." He ordered as we were going to leave.

**Elsewhere**

Mick holding on to his bow and arrow, Dom, and all the dogs in Retroville were still in hiding from the droids. Mick gazed up having his bow ready and armed incased any droid came.

"Bro." his faced his brother. "Check." He pointed his head at the sewer door. Dom climbed and peeked. The dogs were still going from door to door in finding any other dog they well exterminated. One of them passed by from where they were and suddenly stopped and sniffed. He then continued as the others were going out the city searching.

Dom climbed down and explained. "There's a lot of them. "

Mick signed. "Goddard where are you?"

**Goddard's POV**

Jimmy and I along with the others hid behind a wall as the guards were guarding around the area. "Honey," Jimmy called Cindy. "Flying side kick."

The guards gazed up as they heard Cindy yelling, "Hiyah," as she did her flying side kick on them and broke their glass.

"The closet his clear." She whispered. We ran up the hall way until three more guards blocked our way.

"Where do you think your going?" one of them asked.

"Carl, belched!" Jimmy demanded.

Carl was holding his breath as we covered our ears for what is about to come. Carl immediately did his big burp as the guards flew away causing a shock to all the other Yolkians as one sound the alarms.

"_Their has been a disturbance_." Someone say through a voice box. The doors were all locked and their was nowhere to turn as the guards came around surrounding us.

"We're doom." Cindy signed.

"Not unless we work together." Jimmy explained. "Teamwork N Men style."

The gain and I were fighting our way through the Yolkians. With Sheen doing running as he was getting a flew of them sick. Then they immediately found half of their bodies invisible with their glass helmet showing. They went into a panic causing their to clash into each other as their glass breaks.

Sheen speed up to Libby. "Nice work Babe." He complimented.

"Thanks Hun, not bad yourself." She complimented.

Cindy flew around punching every on that came in her way. "Great job, Cin."

"Thanks Jimmy," Cindy said until her face turned panic. "Jimmy, watch out."

Jimmy turned over as witnessed a guard just tasered him and hit him off the side causing him to fall towards were the other Yolkians were and covered in goo.

The Yolkians began laughing at him as well as making fun of his orange skin. His eyes then turned green as they continued laughing. I on the other hand was laser beaming each Yolkian as I used my new weapons and blew them to tiny pieces.

Jimmy rage began growing as the Yolkians were about to witness their fates. Jimmy them grew back into that orange monster I feared when I saw him the first time. At least he is on our side.

"You mock, Jimmy!" he shouted in his monstrous voice. "Now Jimmy smashed." He slapped both his hands together. The Yolkians dropped their staff and ran off cowardly, as Jimmy smashed them with a hammer fist."

The Yolkians realized they were out matched, but they continued fighting. Carl used up some of the burp he has left as he burp more guards away. Sheen stopped speeding and gave a Carl a thumbs up.

Jimmy carried one of them and threw him to the others causing them to leak. I was used up some of my own strength punched through their glass as they collapsed. I used my blades and sliced one that was behind. I may not be an N Men, but I was off good used to my master and his friends.

Jimmy ran up towards one of the doors as he speared the Yolkains like bowling pins with his elbows and mashed the door open. We were all getting ready to leave until one tasered me causing Jimmy's rage to grew higher.

"You hurt Jimmy's dog. Now Jimmy smashed." he banged his fist to the ground and grabbed the Yolkians and ripped him in half.

**A/N: That was a little too violent.**

We went up to the main room where Ooblar was in Goobot's seat. "Ooblar!" Jimmy shouted.

Ooblar turned and witness us with our powers. "Well you may have beaten most of our men, but you are still guilty."

"Jimmy not guilty!" Jimmy grabbed Ooblar and was reading to smashed.

I barked saying not guilty. I showed Ooblar on my screen, none other than my sworn enemy, Goddartron.

"Are you sure about this?" Ooblar asked.

I nodded saying yes and told Jimmy to let go.

"So Neutron didn't…" I shook my head and barked by saying. "He's mine."

"Oh my apologizes you are free to go." Ooblar said with his stupidity.

We ran off the rocket and I took with me as Jimmy changed back to his normal self.

"What happen?" he asked in confused.

"Let's just get out of here." Cindy dragged Jimmy. We were all inside.

"By the way, what did you do Goddard to make him change his mind?" Sheen asked.

I stayed silent knowing that it is personal. "Lets just get out of here." Libby yelled.

Jimmy started his rocket and flew off to spaced. "We should be home in about 5 hours." Jimmy told the others until he realized that we were speeding up. I was me of coursed with my speed and strength.

**Elsewhere**

I was morning and Mick peeked holding on to his bow and arrow while everyone else was sleeping. "Okay guys, I think we could get out."

"But what about Goddard?" Humphrey asked.

"Don't worry the droids won't come out when it's morning." Mick explained as he opened the door and was witnessed by one of the droids as he got out and took out few of the dogs.

"Got them, they are at the sewers." The droids explained as they all came out of hiding and broke and started attacking with their weapons. Causing Mick and the dogs to return back in side, but the droids broke in and started fire causing the dogs to flee from them.

**Goddard's POV**

I flew with the rocket as fast as I can getting close to home, but was stopped by midair shower. Jimmy turned to Carl. "Carl now!"

Carl burped, but wasn't as strong. Cindy try to used some of her strength, but wearing off.

"Honey," Cindy called Jimmy. "I think our powers are fading."

"Now what are we going to do?" Jimmy signed as he realized his orange skin is fading.

Since I'm not an N Men I used my laser beam a blast each of the midair. "Good going Goddard." Jimmy complimented.

I then used the blade and began slicing them. When we were out of the midair, I boost up and was getting closer to earth. "This is it guys we are almost their." Jimmy said.

We finally made it back, and I set the rocket down on the backyard as my master and the others were tired after using all their strength. They need some rest. The parents came out and was relived to see their children again.

"Oh Jimmy my baby boy." Judy ran up to her son as she and Hugh hugged them to see that he was safe. The Vortexs did the same for their daughter and the Wheezers as well as Libby's mom and Sheen's dad and sister. Elke saw Carl and ran up to him as he did despite how tired he was and they hugged each other

I watched and was glad to see that things were back to normal, well almost. I suddenly got a ring and answered it. "Hello."

"_Goddard where are you_?" Mick shouted through the line.

"I'm at home why you sound out of breath?" I asked.

"_We are being chased by droids_!" he shouted some more until he hang up.

"Wait, Mick!"

"Is everything alright Goddard?" Jimmy asked.

I barked saying that everything is find and that he need rest.

Jimmy smirked. "That I do."

Everybody were back in their homes sleeping while I was looking out the window in my master's room while he was sleeping. I went outside and gazed out in the front yard and heard a maze like gun shots as if they were here. It was time. I had the ability to transform myself back to my upgrade form and took off.

I was finally on the move. "Goddartron, you're mine now."

**A/N: I wouldn't say it's my favorite chapter, but the ending you just read was the selling point. Review and tell me what you think.**


	12. The Battle for all Canines

**A/N: If you're wondering yes I changed the title to The True Dog. One of the reasons for why was because when I called it A Mysterious Other as you know it was originally a one shot, since you all like the story so much I decided to continued, another reason was because the new title of the story is well you'll know.  
**

**Elsewhere**

Mick, Dom and the others were still running as the droids continued their rampage shooting at them. Mick began dial the number to Goddard and put it on his ear while he was still running.

"Goddard where are you?" Mick asked in agony.

"I'm on my way." Goddard said while flying. Goddard hang up and boosted his speed.

"Come out and face extinction." A droid said peeking under the sewers.

At Goddartron's based. A droid looked at the radar and saw a red dot moving. He then looked out the window and saw someone coming. It was Goddard. He turned to his creator.

"Goddard is on the way." He said.

"Let him come." Goddartron said hiding in the shadows only revealing his intimidating red eyes. "I've got the element of surprised waiting for him."

**Goddard's narration **

I finally arrived and witnessed the droids attacking, so I boost up and flew my way down and attack one of the droids. I then shot of another coming my way and broke ones jaw. I grabbed Mick's arm and got him and the others out until a droid placed a gun shot on me.

I turned and blew a missile on him and it worked. I gazed at the based. I then turned to the city dogs. "Alright listen up, if we are going to fight them then we need some heavy armory."

"We?" one of the dogs looked at me like I'm crazy.

I nodded. "VOX."

Note: Suddenly, the club house was shaking. Then out of nowhere a clone of Goddard appeared then another and another appeared and flew towards the real Goddard's direction.

I waited for until I know that they were ready. The dogs heard a strange sound coming their way.

"Did you hear that?" a dog asked another.

The other shrugged.

Humphrey, Rusty and Marvin gazed and saw something coming this way. "Goddard what did you do?" Humphrey asked curiously.

I laughed.

They finally arrived my clones this time with upgrades like me. They surrounded the whole entire area. I can only imagine what Goddartron is thinking at this moment. It sure caused a panic to the droids.

Note: When the clones had arrive, Goddartron was quite in shock to see multiple clones of his enemy.

"This is Goddard, attack and destroy all Goddartron droids at this point." I demanded my clones.

"Agree." They said and did what they were told to do and started attack as the droids fight back.

"So how would we know which one is the real you?" Humphrey asked.

I formed a shield from my wrist and gave myself some spikes, to prove my point. They all nodded. "Mick I need you to go inside the base and blow the building."

"How?" Mick asked.

I took out an explosive device along with a detonator and gave it to him. I turned to Dom, "Dom you are going to have to lure some pups out of here."

"What about us?" Marvin asked.

"I'll have my clones give you some of their weapons." I then flew off as a clone land on the ground to where I was. The clone gave the dogs some of his armory to fight.

The fight was on it was a battle between my clones with the dogs and the droids.

I flew and attacked every droid I see and disabled them. A clone was fight with a tone of droids and shoot them all like a barrel. A droid them grabbed a clone with it's strength and speared it to a building causing it to smashed. It was an all even battle.

A few more droids were charging at one of my clones as the clone charged causing them to crash at each other.

Humphrey was hiding from a droid he spotted hoping the armory he has would be enough. The droid saw him a fired at him. He dodged the attack as the droid fired again. Humphrey kept dodging in fear. Things seemed hopeless for Humphrey as he was on the ground not knowing what to do.

"It's over for you and your race." The droid said. Humphrey then began using the upgrade then it became highly functional. Humphrey then blast and electric shock the droid as the droid burns out.

Humphrey was in shock to realize what he did. "I can't believe I did that."

With the battle still going I contact Mick while flying. "Mick, where are you?" I asked.

Mick was slowly getting towards the base with the bomb and detonator. "I'm getting inside now."

"Okay now when you get in, place the bomb in a hiding spot so that no one can find it." I demanded as I shot out a droid. "…call you later." I hung up and began attacking and punching and shooting each droid that was coming at me.

**Elsewhere**

Rusty and Marvin were running low and hopes for one droid to come out. They were back to back. "Wow," Marvin said. "I can't believe it all leads up to this."

"Well, I never thought I'll be able to use an armored gun." Rusty said.

Marvin smirked. "That shows that you are willing to do something instead of running away."

They suddenly heard someone coming. They had they're weapons ready. The droids were flying in and they started shooting as did the dogs, but unfortunately they were helped by some other dogs who were also using some weapons that the clones gave them by stabbing a droid with a blade.

"Let's go," Rusty told them.

The battle continues, and Goddartron was still at his based watching the battle in the shadows and grew with a more narrowed red eyes.

**Goddard's POV**

A droid was coming towards me until a clone grabbed him and threw him to a building. I nodded as he put a thumbs up.

Soon the dogs began to defend for themselves with the weapons the clones gave them as the clones aids them. They had the capability of shooting and throwing knivies at them.

Though some of the droids retaliated and threw missiles at them which caused them to leap as it blows causing some of my clones to be disabled. But the others along with the other dogs kept on moving.

Dom gathered the puppies and send each of them home while the adults were at war with the droids.

Mick was finally inside walking carefully as possible.

I was flying while dodging every single attack the droids aimed on me. I immediately was able to penetrate one my going through it's body. I stopped for a moment as I witness Mick inside.

Mick immediately hid as he saw droids walking by. He turned and saw a droid looking straight at him. The droid began to charge as a clone appeared and stabbed the droid with a blade.

"Boy am I glade to see you." Mick exclaimed. He then showed him the bomb. "We need to get this bomb in a hidden place."

"I think I can help." The clone grabbed the bomb. The clone beam the ground and set the bomb their. He then used his beam to melt the ground in order to completely berry it. He turned to Mick. "Now all you have to do is detonate it." He then flew him out of here until Goddartron killed the clone with his laser vision.

"If it isn't my creator, Mick." He said in a deeper tone.

I was still on the move taking out every single droid that gets in my way. I then saw Humphrey down. He was using a blade and slicing the droids, but he was still not getting use to it yet.

The droid immediately grabbed hold of him. I immediately rushed in and intervened as I shot him on the face causing him to released Humphrey as he collapsed.

"Thanks buddy." Humphrey said.

"No problem." I replied.

"Hey guys." Rusty said as he and Marvin joined us.

"Is everything alright?" I demanded.

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, we are roasting them."

"Where's Mick and Dom?" I asked.

"Well Dom was luring the pups out of here and Mick…well I don't know." Marvin explained.

I then got the idea of where he was.

**Elsewhere **

"I created you to be a force for good, not to become a monster." Mick explained while being tied to a chair.

"I am not a monster." Goddartron said. "I'm doing what I believe is right."

"In what? Exterminating other dogs because you were insulted?"

"No, building a new what's believe to be a superior race." He explained as he stepped out of the shadows revealing his most intimidating face yet.

"And you think that destroying the lives of dogs will help you succeed in building up that race?"

"Precisely." He said in a soft yet deeper tone voice.

**Goddard's POV**

"So you honestly think that Goddartron has taken him?" Humphrey asked me.

I nodded. "After all he was after him because he wanted an assistant." I explained. "Remember?"

They all nodded as the battle continues. "And besides," I continued. "He should have been out by now."

"What what are we going to do?" Marvin asked.

I gazed around the place as I see my clones and dogs risking there lives for their race. I then gazed at my colleges talking to each other about a plan. At that point I knew what I have to do. The moment has arrived.

"Guys." They all turned around hearing what I have to say. I signed. "I'm going."

They paused. "Are you sure about this?" Humphrey asked.

I nodded. "I have to go." I was getting ready to leave.

"Goddard wait." Humphrey stopped me and I turned. He took out his paw. I gazed at it shook it with my paw. "Good luck."

Rusty came in and have his paw between mine and Humphrey's. "For honor and glory."

Marvin joined in with his paw across from Rusty. "For doing what's believe to be right, by fighting for others."

"Thank you all." I said.

I fly on top of the building and see the base right across from it. This was it, I can feel it inside me.

Humphrey, Rusty and Marvin gazed up as they see looking right across the building. "Good luck my friend," said Humphrey.

I flew through the window of the main room of Goddartron's based and land on my feet. He turned and saw me with my new upgrade as well as I saw him with his new upgrade. He had a spikier body.

We were about the same size and he has a more built in body, with fangs and his most deadliest red eyes gazing upon me.

"Goddard," he said in a tone down voice.

"Goddartron," I replied with the same kind of voice.

**A/N: The finale has arrived. Thank all for your support in this story that I have build up. I hope you all enjoy. It's not over for the next chapter you will see an epic battle between two robotic canines. So thank you for your support in this story once again. Now the end is near. **


	13. A Final Confrontation

**A/N: So the moment you all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

**Goddard's narration**

We gazed at each other. Goddartron's eyes were locked on to my as my eyes were to his. "We will quarrel if you let him go." I pointed to Mick being tied to a chair.

Goddartron glanced at Mick and turned back at me. "Why don't you do it yourself?" He asked and then began to charge at me as I leaped over and land right next to Mick.

I laser beamed the cuffs off. "You should go now." I told Mick. He nodded and ran off.

I turned my attention back on my enemy.

"I see that you have improved." He sarcastically complimented. "But you see…" he drew a blade. "… I have too."

I drew my blade as well. We ran up to each other until our blades collide. It was an even battle as we both were attempting to see who gets the first strike. He a swing as I dodged it by ducking and spin kick him on his legs and fell to grown.

He jumped and kicked me on the chest. I slide back for a sec and charged as I swing my blade as he kept on dodging it.

He grabbed hold of it and threw me off side. He has become even stronger than before. At least I wasn't going to give in just yet.

I ran towards him until he elbow dropped me on the back and kicked me in the stomach. He then grabbed on to my back and threw me to a wall. He still manage to exceed me, but I wasn't about to give up.

"I knew from the start, he would come to you and give you this upgrade, because he knew how advance I am compared to you." Goddartron lectured as I was trying to get myself up. "I would've asked you to join me, but I was smart enough to know that you would be stubborn and foolish, so I knew I had to kill you before he found you, but I guess I was too late for that."

I stood up and faced him. "The only reason he came to me was mainly because he believed in me."

"For what reason?" he asked. "Saving your friend and his owner? Please all you did was just saved them from getting run over by a limousine. It's not like you went on a fight to save them."

"That's the thing because a normal robot who only do what it's creator program it to do. Even though my master created me and demanded me to save them, I did it because deep down in my heart I knew it was the right thing to do. That is why I am more of a dog than you ever will be." I explained before I taunted him.

"Enough of this." He charged at with his blade, but I manage to block with my own blade and shoved him off. He got up and walked around not taking his eyes off me. "Do you really consider yourself to be like the other dogs?" he asked with a fuse. "Look at you, you were built. You don't fit in at all."

"I was fighting myself for that same question after getting disqualified from that Pet Show, but then after I was nominated The Retroville Trophy of Honor, I learn that it didn't matter who I was, or what anyone else said about me. I believe in who I am and no words would change that." I explained.

"You talk too much." He aimed his blade at me until I used one of my pads to block it and zapped his eyes like before with an even greater effect. I became more powerful than ever. Goddartron then drew his blade again attack as I dodge the attack from the blade.

I used my own blade to cut in between; however, he used his wires and wrapped me around to crush my circulations. I end up using my brute strength and broke free. Goddartron was incredibly shock as his wires were no longer valuable. He then continued as both our blade kept colliding with one another.

**Elsewhere**

Humphrey, Rusty, and Marvin were running as they continued their battle with every other droid that's left.

"Hey," Mick waved his hand as he was running towards them.

They all turned as Mick stopped and bent touching his knees sounding out of breath. "Where's Goddard?" Humphrey asked.

"He's…" Mick was going out of breath. "Up their." He finished.

"I hope he's okay." Rusty said.

Mick was still painting. "Don't worry, he'll be find." Then out of nowhere a Mick look alike was walking right behind him, carrying a bow and arrow ready to fire. The dogs were in shock.

"Get out the way!" the look a like demanded.

"I don't understand." Humphrey said gazing confused.

"Maybe this will help." Mick said in a tone down voice as he was revealed to be the Shifter causing the dogs to leave and the real Mick to shoot. Unfortunately it did not kill him.

Marvin then intervened by stabbing him through the eyes with a small blade. This has little affect but it was something. "Go now." Marvin told Mick as the dogs were prepared to handle this and Mick left and must do what Goddard told him to do, but he knows that Goddard had to get out first.

**Goddard's POV**

We kept colliding out blades until Goddartron broke mine in half and kicked me causing me to slide to a wall again. I slowly got up and speared him to a wall causing us to both crash to another room and fall to the ground.

I slowly got up from it and was out of balance for a bit, but I was in full control of my body as Goddartron was still down.

I cautiously walked towards him until he stabbed me through my right leg as ink was leaking out of me. He remove the blade as I bent one of my knees.

He got up and kicked my face as I slide to a computer and banged my head to the table draw as the ink was running on me. Seeing that as an advantage, Goddartron left me to die as he flew to the roof.

He witness the battle that is going on and couldn't stand to see it any more and so he used his gun and began shooting at every clone and dog he could find.

I on the other hand, had to find something that can stop ink from running out. I then decide to used one of my wires as a bandage to wrap my leaking leg. It will take a couple of hours to last which will give me enough time.

**Elsewhere**

The three dogs tried to do their best in defeating the Shape Shifter droid, but it manage to over power them. Meanwhile, Mick was waiting for the opportunity to blow up the building.

The Shifter then transformed to Marvin and attack Marvin trying to make Humphrey and Rusty confused.

"Shoot him." One Marvin said as he stopped the fight.

"No shoot him." The other shouted.

They were confused for they don't know who to shoot, for they both have the same sent. Humphrey then shot one on the leg causing him fall in pain. Which means that it was the Real one. Then fake one formed back to the Shifter and grabbed on to Humphrey's neck. He turned to Rusty.

"You're all alone now?" he taunted. "What are you going to do now?"

"He is not going to do anything." Humphrey grunted as he pulled out one of his legs and used a blade. "I am." He placed the stabbing weapon inside causing him to release him. Humphrey. "Rusty now!" Humphrey shouted as he ran. Rusty then used a laser canon and shot him as he burst into pieces.

Rusty was surprised and happy to see that he had conquered his fear and defeated the Shifter.

They immediately ran towards Marvin as he was wounded. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Marvin said in pain. They both nodded.

"We have to get you help." Rusty suggested.

**Goddard's POV**

I flew up on the roof as I see Goddartron still shooting at his targets. "Foolish really." I taunted as Goddartron turned around. "You are so desperate that you are will to shoot your target yourself. Perhaps you have more emotions of dog then I thought you do."

"Why can't you just stay down?" Goddartron said in a frustrating tone as he charged at me with his blade, but I blocked it and punched Goddartron aside.

He got up and placed his blade away and now we were about to fight physically. He threw a punched, but I dodge and threw one back and he dodged. We then floated up in the air as we continued our battle. He laser beamed at me as I dodged and laser beamed back at him but dodged it as well.

We both flew towards each other as I punched and he gave me an upper cut as it caused me to leap away, but I charged back at him, and pinned him down on the building.

He swift kicked me on my legs, but I manage to get up and pinned him to the ground and he went reversed on me.

"You can't matched my strength!" He exclaimed. He was right, this he was really going to stomp me flat. I had to think of something. I thought about what my master who do in situations. Of course.

"Think, Think." I said to myself as I think inside my electric mind there were a lot of things going inside my head. I seem to know how my master feels. Then one thing came to mind as I remember the stabbing weapon Mick showed me saying. _This thing will aim and blow up whatever it targets. _Then I remember myself asking: _Would it work if I had two or more targets?_ He then respond. _It might._ "That's it!" I shouted. I then used as much strength as I can and yanked Goddartron off me.

I then flew two feet away from the based. Goddartron was confused, so he followed. The others watch as they see me flying away confused.

I stopped at my tracks causing Goddartron to stop.

"Why you flee?" he demanded.

I set my targets on Goddartron and the base. "Let's just say you are not the only smart dog in town."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he inquired.

I extended the weapon and aimed directly at Goddartron. "It means, you are decommissioned." I answered and fire at him as he got caught in it and it dragged him to the base and immediately blew up as it hit the base causing a huge explosion to the base along with Goddartron. It even caused the droids to disintegrate as they had connection to the base.

**Elsewhere**

"He did it. Goddard did it." Mick explained as he witness the building collapsing as well as the droids getting blown to bits realizing he didn't need the detonator after all.

All the dogs and clones cheered by barking realizing that they won. Humphrey and the others gazed with smiles on their faces at the building collapsing some more.

They were all wondering where Goddard was. Then they saw him on the ground and all powered down.

"Goddard!" they shouted as they saw his shield realizing it's him. Dom followed.

They were on their knees as they see the canine hero damaged.

**Goddard's POV**

My eyes lit as I found myself in master's lab as he finished creating me. He was so much younger about then. I gave him, lick on the cheek.

"Okay boy stop." He laughed.

I then sniffed at a book he had lying on the desk. It had a picture of someone by the name of Robert H. Goddard.

"Oh that's just a book on an inventor name Robert H. Goddard." Jimmy explained. "Then he had an idea. "That's what I'll call you: Goddard."

My eyes were wide awake as I see flames on a burn down building. Then I turned and I saw my colleges as well as Mick and Dom. "Did we…" I began until they all nodded.

"Yes," Mick nodded and exclaimed. "we won!"

Humphrey lay a paw on mine and held me up. The dogs of Retroville then bow before me knowing that I have saved them from extinction and then all howl as well as my colleges. I glanced around as I was declared a hero once more.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this, I have one more chapter after this though.**


	14. Back to Normal Again

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of The True Dog. Enjoy.**

Marvin is now all bandage up in the leg, after the shot he got from Humphrey.

"Sorry." Humphrey said being guilty.

"It's okay, you frustrated I understand." Marvin explained.

Humphrey smirked. "That you do." He then signed. "I can't believe it's finally over."

"Yeah, the dogs are free once more." Marvin agreed.

"And our master's are safe." Humphrey added.

The next day, things were back to normal as Jimmy and his friends were at the candy along with Humphrey and me.

"So how's the game so far?" I asked.

"Well, it wouldn't be so hard if I had thumbs." Humphrey replied.

"Well that sure didn't stop you from typing to get help."

"How you know that?"

"Rusty told me."

"Well, I guess when it comes to game things are different."

"You'll get to it someday." I patted my friend.

The eight of us went to the park where Humphrey and I decided to go to the dog park. When we got their, it was pack with dogs this times and we saw Rusty and Marvin talking and so we walked out to them.

"Hey guys." I waved at them.

"So you how you guys doing?" I asked.

"Hey as long as we are breeding, we'll be find" Marvin responded.

"So where is the armor?" Rusty asked.

"Well I wanted to give back to Mick, but Mick said that his place doesn't have that much power for it, so he told me to keep where it has enough power." I explained.

"And that will be your master's lab right?" Rusty figured.

I nodded.

Marvin shrugged. "So I guess we are on our own now."

"Hey we're partners now. If anything does go wrong we will have each others back." I stuck out my hand. They all smiled and did the same as we both combine our paws as knuckle shuffle.

Later I went to Mick's home and entered to his room and saw him sitting down to his computer chair depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "It's just that I can't help but feel responsible for what has happen."

I patted him on the shoulder. "It wasn't you. You were just trying to help."

He gazed up. "Well I know I will have to turn myself in."

I smirked. "You don't have to do that because I will have my master drop the charges."

He turned to me and smiled. He then patted me on the nose like what Jimmy usually does to me. "Thank you my friend."

"It's not a problem." I said.

I went home that night as Jimmy was a sleep and once more gazed at my Trophy of Honor. And that same line the mayor say's keeps going into my head.

The next morning, I flew around with my new upgrades feeling alive and free and even much more powerful than ever.

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up as I heard a loud noise coming from outside. I got out of my dog house and I watched as I saw my friend Goddard flying around with his upgrade feeling free once again. It's strange I never thought I'll be happy to see him happy with what 's got.

Saying that he is just a robot is a insult for it is from it. He is not a robot that would be Goddartron.

He is a true hero, a true pet, **A TRUE DOG**.

Note: The story end in a similar style as Goddard was chasing birds in the end of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius this time with up grades.

The True Dog

**A/N: I hope you like the ending and see how that things are back to normal. So this is The True Dog, I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you all leave a comment tell me what you think about each chapter. As of right now I'm going to continue on my Harvey Universe storyline.**


End file.
